Obstacles
by ChrisTheGirl
Summary: Sequel to Two Families. AU. Jack is recovering from the events in Two Families, but fate doesn't want to give him a break.
1. Chapter 1

Obstacles Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay this is the sequel to Two Families, if you haven't read that I suggest you do if you want to know what is going on. All credit goes to lovepuppy316 for the title of this story, the other ideas were really great too, but I just thought that this one fit best. Okay on to the story.**

Jack slammed his locker shut, and leaned his hat covered head against the cold metal. The school day hadn't even started yet and he was already exhausted.

"Now what did that poor locker ever do to you?" Gale said leaning on the locker next to Jack's.

"It got jammed a month ago."  
"Touché," Gale said, "Ready for Psychology."

"No," Jack groaned, "Why did you convince me to take that course. I get that it is fun and easy, but now I am going to become their new science experiment."

"I'm so sorry," Gale said as they pushed their way through the crowd of people hanging around to get to their first class, "I should have checked my calendar and been like "oh wait, Jack's supposed to get kidnapped this year, maybe we shouldn't take psychology.""

Jack stuck his tongue out at Gale but didn't respond. They walked down the hall in comfortable silence. They were almost to their class when a senior ran into Jack from behind almost making him fall over.

"Watch it freshmeat," He said while his friends laughed.

"Piss off," Jack shot back.

"What did you say to me?" The senior said, while he and his friends closed in on Jack and Gale.

"Mr. Storm, Mr. Overland, I believe that you two should be in my class and not running amuck in the halls should you not?" Mr. Jones said from his classroom doorway, eyeing the seniors to make sure that they didn't harm his favorite students. He had been teaching for 12 years and he had never met a pair of friends like Jack and Gale. The two were practically one person in two bodies and they complemented each other's weaknesses. Not to mention that they livened up his class.

"Yes sir," Gale said and dragged Jack over to their classroom and over to their seats before whispering, "Really Jack? We have been in school for ten minutes, are you looking for trouble?"

"Just trying to keep things interesting for you Gale," Jack grinned.

"Alright, class has begun," Mr. Jones said walking in and closing the classroom door and when he heard some students moan he said sarcastically, "I know it is just terrible, you have to sit in a seat and do basically nothing all day. My heart bleeds for you." Jack and Gale laughed at that comment and one of the preppy girls named Casey glared at them.

"Mr. Jones I thought there was a rule in school that you couldn't wear hats," Casey said pointing to Jack's beanie that he had stolen from Aster to hid the stitches on his face.

Mr. Jones sighed, "She's right Jack, no hats in school, sorry." Jack stared at him for a moment and made no move to take off his hat. Mr. Jones felt bad for him, he really did, he figured why Jack was wearing the hat and didn't want to make him take it off but rules were rules and he had to do what the school said or he would be in trouble, "Jack," he said, "either you take the hat off or I have to send you to the principal."

"I'm not taking off the hat sir, nothing personal."

"I didn't think you would," Mr. Jones sighed but then thought for a moment, "Actually Jack, you can keep the hat on." Jack smiled and Casey looked furious so Mr. Jones continued, "We are going to discuss the psychological reason as to why he won't take off his hat, and since he is the demonstrator he may wear said hat."

"He is wearing the hat because he is too much of a baby to take it off and show his scars," One of the older kids in the back said.

"Yeah," the rest of the class agreed and Jack and Gale began to shift uncomfortably in their chairs, "He is just to chicken."

"_Shut_ up," Jack said without even turning around to look at them. The rest of the class started yelling at Jack and Gale and they started to yell back in response. The fighting went on for a while before Mr. Jones managed to get a handle on it.

"_Hey_!" Mr. Jones shouted above the fighting, "This is _my_ classroom and I say that that is enough. I have given you the reason that Jack can wear his hat and I will allow him to wear the hat as long as we are discussing the matter in psychology that has to do with decision making, like the decision Jack just made."

Before Mr. Jones could say anything else the bell rang and Jack and Gale raced out of their seats, hoping to get away from their classmates.

"C'mon Jack," Gale said dragging Jack along, he looked like he was about to fall asleep any second, "Time for Biology."

"I hate this place," Jack muttered.

"Think about it, only three more years, not including the rest of this year. That's not so bad."

"Gale, that's like forever."

"Hey it's the freak squad," Some of the sophomores in Jack and Gale's class called as they walked in. Gale and Jack glared at them, but Gale stopped Jack from saying anything else.

"It's too early in the day to start a fight Jack."

"Can I start one later? Please, they are asking for it!"  
"We are already grounded, let's not push it. Wait a week; if they are still tools then, then _maybe_ I'll let you punch them."

"I want to go home," Jack complained.

"Text someone, maybe they will pick you up," Gale said as their Biology teacher walked in.

"I don't feel like teaching today, and we are ahead of schedule, you guys can have a study hall," She said before walking into her office, leaving the class barely supervised. Jack took the opportunity to whip out his phone and text Aster.

"Save me," He sent.

"It can't be that bad," Aster replied after a few moments.

"I'd rather be serving time in Alcatraz."

"That bad?"

"Worse, please come save me."  
"Have you asked your dad?"

"No, can't we just ask him later? Like _after_ you picked me up?"

"Ask your dad, if he says yes, I'll come get you."

"Well, you're screwed," Gale said reading the messages, "No way is your dad going to let you skip school."

"Ugh, I hate my life," Jack said and buried his face into his book bag.

"Just try asking your dad, who knows, maybe he will say yes," Gale said trying to comfort Jack.

"Yeah, I guess," Jack said and picked up his phone and texted his dad, "Can Aster come and save me?"  
"Are you sick?"  
"My classmates make me sick if that counts."

"No, he can't pick you up. Sorry bud, no skipping classes for you, your need to pull up your grades."

"Fine, see you at home if this school doesn't kill me first," Jack texted and put his phone back in his backpack.

"Well, we tried," Gale comforted. The two had been so busy talking that they hadn't noticed a sophomore sneaking up behind Jack until he yanked the beanie off of Jack's head.

"Hey," Jack yelled, "Give me that!"

"Give it back," Gale yelled at roughly the same time.

"Whoa look at the stitches on his forehead."

"Look at the bruises!"  
"He looks like Frankenstein's monster." Jack saw red and he pushed the sophomore who stole his hat making him crash into a table. The noise brought the biology teacher out of her room.

"Mr. Overland, you get to the principal's office right now!" She ordered. Jack glared at her for a moment before he walked out of the classroom, they watched him and were shocked when instead of heading toward the principal's office he walked outside the school and kept walking, not looking back.

Gale's mouth hung open at what had just transpired around him. Snatching the hat from the shocked sophomore he went to shove it in Jack's backpack, when he saw that Jack's sweatshirt was in the backpack as well. That meant that he was outside in the 30 degree weather with jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers on.

The teacher had walked over to the phone in the classroom and called the main office to inform them of what had just happened. They were just as shocked as the classroom was. For as long as the school had been open, not one student had ever just up and walked out of the school. They told the teacher not to worry about it and that they would call and inform his family of what had happened.

North's Shop

Aster was busy painting a design when he heard the phone ringing in the workshop, he let it ring not thinking much about it, but when it kept ringing he sighed and went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this the parent or guardians of Jackson Overland?"

"I'm his uncle, what's wrong?"

"Jackson walked out of school 15 minutes ago and we don't see him anywhere on school grounds."

"Wait, _what?_ What do you mean he just walked out? And no one tried to stop him?"

"No sir, not one student has ever tried to leave the school before; this is the first time anything like this has ever happened. His belongings are with a student named Gale Storm, he promised to return them to Jackson's house. But right now your nephew is in a great deal of trouble."

"_Jack's_ in trouble, you are the ones that let him walk out of the building. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my nephew," Aster said and hung up the phone. He went in search of North and Sandy.

"Nick, Sandy," Aster yelled when he saw them. North knew it must be serious if Aster was using his first name.

"What's wrong?" North asked.

"Jack walked out of school."

"He _what_?" North yelled and Sandy signed.

"You heard me he walked out. I'm not sure why, the office didn't seem to have to slightest clue."

"Should we go look for him?" Sandy signed.

"Why don't you go home and then Ana and North can go looking in Ana's car for him and I will take North's car." Sandy and North nodded and North tossed Aster his keys while dialing Ana's number. She was relatively calm about the situation, but they knew that was probably because she was freaking out on the inside. She met them outside the toy shop.

"So I'm going with North, Sandy is waiting at home, and Aster is looking in North's car?"

"That's the plan," Aster confirmed before turning to North, "Don't worry Nick we'll find him."

"Hopefully before dark, it is cold now, but it will be below freezing tonight," Ana said. This set the adults with an even firmer determination to find their wayward child. They promised to call anyone with updates and got into their separate cars and drove off.

Aster drove around for 3 hours and didn't see any sign of Jack. North and Ana had had zero luck as well and Sandy had texted that Jack had not shown up at home and the sun was now setting. Aster was about to head back to regroup with them when he saw a familiar blue t –shirt. He drove along side Jack and rolled down his window.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here," Jack said walking along the side of the road heading to the interstate.

"Hmm, that sounds nice; maybe you should head somewhere warm."

"I like the cold," Jack said even though he was shivering.

"C'mon and get in the car Jack." Aster said firmly.

"I'm good thanks."

"Do you want my sweatshirt at least?" Jack was silent for a moment, thinking over the offer.

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"Well I mean it seems to me you have a really good plan. You know exactly where you are going, you have money, the proper clothing, food, water, maybe some shelter like a tent or sleeping bag," Aster said sarcastically as he watched Jack's shivering get worse and he pulled over when Jack stopped on the sidewalk, "C'mon and get in the car. Your dad, Ana, Sandy, Gale, and everyone else, me included were freaking out when we heard you just walked out of school."

"I'm not going back," Jack said firmly looking at Aster with fever glazed eyes and started walking again. Aster got out of the car and jogged to catch up to his nephew.

"Yes, you are," He said and looped his arm around Jack's waist and dragged him back to the car.

"Aster," Jack weakly squirmed, "Lemme go." Jack gave up quickly and rested his feverish head on his uncle's chest. "I don't feel good," he complained.

"That's what you get for taking off without a jacket in the freezing weather," Aster chided softly and buckled Jack into the passenger's seat before racing around to the driver's side. He took out his phone and handed it to Jack.

"Call your daddy while I drive, 'kay bud?"

"No, no yelling," Jack feverishly argued.

"Jack he's not going to, okay he's going to yell at you, but just call him and let him know you are with me so he can stop worrying. Then if he starts yelling at you, you can hang up on him." Jack nodded his head and dialed North's cell.

"Aster! Where are you?"

"Hey Daddy, Aster is busy driving right now, but I am supposed to tell you that I am with him and then if you yell at me I can hang up. So don't yell or I'll hang up."

Aster chuckled from the driver's seat looking over at Jack as they reached a stoplight, "Smooth Jackie, here gimme the phone." Jack half-handed half-threw the phone at Aster.

"Hey Nick, I got him."

"Yeah, I could tell that. Is he feverish or drunk?"

"Feverish," Aster said, "We will be home in probably ten minutes."

"Alright we will get a thermometer and other stuff ready for him. Where did you find him?"

"He was almost to the road leading to the freeway when I spotted him."

"I'm going to kill him," Ana said in the background, "He is so grounded for the rest of his life and the next life too. When he gets better that is."

"You do that Ana. I have to focus on driving now, I'll see you guys soon," Aster said and hung up before glancing at Jack, who was fast asleep.

"You had better hope she calms down by the time you get better Frostbite or you are so screwed," Aster whispered to his sleeping nephew.

**So that is the first chapter of Obstacles. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks guys,**

**-Chrisanna**


	2. Chapter 2

Obstacles Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Breezyfeather: Yes he does have trouble in his future. :)**

**Thunder angel13: Thanks so much. :)**

**LightMyBulb: Yes he is going to have a hard time getting through this fic isn't he? :)**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Hahaha I loved that, yeah he was totally going to hitchhike to the North Pole. :P**

**LuminousMaple: I think most people would if they were pushed far enough. :)  
Nightmre13: I'm glad you already fell in love with this story, that's what I love to hear. :)**

**Guest: Glad you loved it. **

**Writergirl142: Here you go, next chapter, enjoy.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: No one has walked out of the school until now because no one is as brave as Jack. xD I'm glad that I made you happy. Hope you love this chapter. :)**

**Lovepuppy316: Stereotypical high school that's what's wrong with it. Once again thank you for the idea for the title of the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**JustPlainOldMe: No, I'm not psychic… but I love wearing beanies too… so high five on that one! Glad you like the story, hope you love this chapter.**

Aster pulled the car up into the driveway and hadn't even parked when the front door flew open and Ana rushed out. Jack was still out of it, but he was awake now and managed to look to see who was approaching the car. Seeing Ana he turned to Aster.

"Please lock the doors?"  
"Not gonna happen Jack, then she would be mad at me. Don't worry, you're sick, that will keep her at bay for now," Aster said as he put the car in park and Ana yanked open Jack's door.

"Your dad's inside with Sandy getting stuff ready for you," Ana said helping Jack out of the car and looked at what he was wearing while walking him to the house, "Is that _all_ you were wearing young man?"

"I left my jacket at school," Jack said before his feverish mind lost control of his train of thought and he started babbling, "I don't like school. The kids are jerks and the teachers don't like us. Do I have to go to school? I can just be homeschooled, we could pull it off."

"Shh," Ana said sitting Jack down on the sofa in the family room. North strode in with a wet cloth and Sandy with the thermometer.

"Under your tongue for two minutes," Sandy signed at him sternly. Jack nodded wearily and curled up closer to his dad. North just stroked Jack's hair until Sandy came back and looked at the thermometer before handing it to North.

"102 should we take him to the doctors," North asked still carding his hand through Jack's hair.

"No doctors, I don't like doctors," Jack mumbled.

"Fine," Ana huffed, "You can stay here, but if it goes up, at _all_ I am taking you to the doctor. I don't care if you are kicking and screaming."

"I don't kick and scream," Jack pouted, "I bite."

North shook his head, silently laughing before helping Jack up," C'mon let's get you upstairs. You need to rest."

"I'll make you some soup," Ana said and then turned to Sandy when she felt him tap her shoulder.

"What about the school?" He signed.

"Screw the school. They were supposed to be looking after Jack and look what happened," Aster said pushing off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Yes," Ana said while starting the soup, "But he still broke school rules, so they are both at fault. I'm just hoping he won't get suspended or something like that."

"They aren't going to suspend him," Aster said confidently.

"How do you know that?" Ana questioned while pouring the soup into a bowl.

"The kid just got back from being kidnapped, he is recovering from injuries, and every person in the United States of America is dying to know more about the victim, Jack in this case, and if they suspend him, they are going to look like the bad guys. At least that's what I would say if they tried to suspend him."

Sandy looked at Aster, "That actually, pretty clever. Jack's rubbing off on you."

"Yeah I know, it scares me too," Aster chuckled.

"Aster, can you take this to Jack while I look in the medicine cabinet for fever reducers." Aster nodded his head and took the bowl before heading upstairs. He didn't even bother to check the third floor knowing that Jack would be in North's room. Knocking on the door and getting no response he pushed the door open.

"Jackie? Nick?" He called. He heard noises in the bathroom and set the soup down on the nightstand before heading into the bathroom. Pushing open the door he saw North sitting on the floor rubbing calming circles on Jack's back, who was throwing up in the toilet.

"Poor kid," Aster said from the doorway. North looked up and his only younger brother and nodded.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should take him to the doctors."

"No," Jack said finally managing to stop throwing up, "No, doctors."

"Jack," Aster said bending down to his nephew's level, "I think you should get checked out. You don't look so good."

"No doctors," Jack insisted and was about to say something else before he started coughing.

"Wait are you saying you would see someone who wasn't in a doctor's office or hospital," Aster asked. Jack nodded and drank some water that his dad handed him. Aster was thinking if they knew any doctors.

"Wait, are you talking about Tom, I mean, Mr. Storm?" Aster asked, the pieces finally clicking into place. Jack nodded. "Alright, I'll go call him," Aster said as he got up and walked back into the master bedroom to get the phone. Dialing the phone number it rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, is your dad around?"

"Lemme check, _Daddy!_" She shouted and waited a second, "Yeah he is here do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom, it's Aster. You studied to be a doctor right?"

"Yeah, before Jane and I started the company I was a doctor for 3 years why?"

"Jack is refusing to go to the hospital, but he clearly isn't well. Will you come over and check him over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Tom said and Aster thanked him before hanging up and going to relay the news to North.

"Alright bud, let's get you into bed so Mr. Storm can check you out," North said helping Jack up. Jack groaned and closed his eyes as his dad led him to the cot near North's bed. North laid him down and put the cool cloth back on his son's forehead. They heard voices and footsteps leading up to the bedroom. The door opened and revealed Ana and Mr. Storm.

"Hey Jack," Mr. Storm said sympathetically after looking at him. He looked like crap. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Jack moaned.

"Maybe next time you decide to waltz out of school you will remember a jacket, yeah?" Mr. Storm said as he took Jack's temperature and look over him, "What else hurts?"

"Throat, head, everywhere," Jack complained.

Mr. Storm checked his throat, "Well," he said turning to look at North, Ana, and Aster, "It looks like just a cold, but it could develop into something worse if he doesn't rest and drink lots of fluids. I'd keep him out of school tomorrow to give him time to recover."

"Thanks Tom. Do you want any coffee?" Ana offered Mr. Storm as they walked back downstairs leaving, Jack, Aster, and North alone in the room.

"'M sorry," Jack said looking at North.

"What are you sorry for Jack?" North asked confused.

"I left school; I got all your guys worried; now I'm sick and one of you guys has to stay home and look after me. I cause trouble everywhere I go. I'm a burden."

"Hey," North said sternly, "You are not a burden, you are a child. You are supposed to make mistakes and learn from them. You are just mischievous, not trouble. And, it's our job as your parent and guardians to look after you when you are sick, and we would do it even if we didn't have to."

"Yeah Jackie," Aster added, "You are annoying sometimes, but every kid is supposed to be. _And_ this house would be way to boring without you. Now, get some sleep okay? One of us will be around here when you wake up."

"Don't boss me around Bunny," Jack ordered, while his eyes were drooping closed and soon he was off in dreamland.

**Chapter 2, complete; please read and review. Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed last chapter,**

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	3. Chapter 3

Obstacles Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay, I am sorry I haven't updated since like… um Thursday or around there. So I won't keep you long, just quick reviews and then the story.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yes, Jack can do that because he is Jack. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Writergirl142: Here you go, hope you enjoy.**

**Thunder angel13: Thank you very much. I hope you think this chapter is great too.**

**Guest: I try hard to keep the characters the same as they are in the movie. You will most definitely be seeing Pitch again, I'm not sure about Jack's mom and siblings they may have more minor roles in this one. Not quite sure yet.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Hahaha no, you meant Yay more misery for Jack. :) I sorta know you by now. :). I hope you get giddy when you see this chapter too and I hope you love this chapter. Have an awesome day.**

**Nightmre13: Yes, Jack really is rubbing off on Bunny; it only took like 8 or 9 years. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lovepuppy316: Hahaha that was the best review ever. Reporters totally would do that. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Breezyfeather: Yes, most of them do, but that's okay! :) No, it doesn't make you sadistic to want more… um it makes you… um an avid reader… yeah… let's go with that one. Hope you love this chapter.**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thank you so much, I hope you love and enjoy this chapter too!**

**Ieatlorriesforbreakfast: Yes, you may have some fevered crazies. :) Because they are almost as fun to write as they are for you guys to read probably. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Okay sweetie so you have everything you need right now? Don't let Aster be mean to you, but listen to what he says. Be a good boy," Ana said babying him before leaving for work.

Sandy, North, Ana, and Aster had debated last night about who would stay home with Jack while the others went to work. North had an early morning meeting with some of the employees that Sandy was helping out with so they couldn't. Ana had offered to look after Jack until 9 when her first patient had an appointment so Aster could rest or do whatever he had to in order to prepare himself for a day of looking after a fever-crazed Jack.

"Ana don't smoother him," Aster said and groaned with Jack stuck his tongue out at him. Whenever Jack had a fever he acted like a little boy again. While the others found it adorable, Aster remembered how much trouble Jack had gotten into back then.

"Be nice," Ana said glaring at Aster as she walked to the front door before leaning over to whisper something to Aster, "He has to take his next dose of medicine soon. Have fun with that Aster." She smirked and walked out the front door.

Aster had the sudden urge to bang his head against a wall. Feverish Jack was bad enough, getting a Feverish Jack to take medicine turned him into Temper Tantrum Throwing, Feverish Jack.

"Hey Jackie, I'm going to be right back._ Stay_ right there." Aster ordered before racing into the kitchen to get the medicine. Jack refused to swallow pills, they freaked him out, and so Aster had to measure out the fever reducer liquid into a measuring cup. When he turned around he almost ran into Jack.

"I thought I told you to stay right there," Aster sighed.

"You're not the boss of me," Jack said sitting on the countertop and looked at Aster's hand, "And I'm _not_ taking that. It tastes nasty."

"Tough, if you don't like it learn how to swallow pills. Now you are taking this if I have to force it down your throat."

"Ana wouldn't let you do that!" Jack said hopping off the countertop and stamping his foot. Aster had to fight the urge to smirk at his now 15-year-old nephew acting like a 5-year-old.

"Ana's not here anymore Jack," Aster reminded with a playful glint in his eye, "Last chance." Jack looked at him but shook his head and slowly backed away. Aster carefully put the cup holding the medicine down on the counter so it wouldn't spill and followed Jack.

Jack took one look at the playful yet evil glint in his uncle's eye and took off running into the living room. If it was anyone else chasing him, he probably could have gotten away, but Aster was the reason that Jack was amazing at track because Jack had to run so fast to try and escape him. Aster caught up to Jack in a matter of seconds grabbed him and gently threw him on the couch and began tickling him.

"You gonna take the medicine now?" Aster asked still tickling Jack as he was laughing his head off.

"N-n-never," Jack shouted. Aster had tickled Jack enough times to know where he was most ticklish and went straight for his ribs knowing that it would be a matter of seconds before Jack caved.

"Really how about now," Aster said laughing at his nephew's contagious giggles.

"O-o-okay _Bunny_ okay I-I-I'll take the medicine," Jack stuttered between giggles and screamed when his uncle abruptly picked him up and carried him into the kitchen and handled him the medicine. Jack made a face before swallowing it and handing the cup back to Aster.

"Good boy," Aster praised and ruffled Jack's hair earning him a glare from Jack.

"I'm not a dog," Jack whined and then went silent. He had said that exact thing not too long ago when he was kidnapped and Pitch tied a rope around his waist to drag him along.

"Jacko, what's the matter?" Aster said bending down to look Jack in the eye.

"Nothing Bunny I'm fine," Jack whispered and all traces of the happy giggling that had been there moments ago disappeared.

Aster didn't push it and lead him back to the living room and sat him on the couch. Handing Jack the TV remote Aster was about to go back into the kitchen to get something to drink when he turned to look at Jack, "_Stay_," he said firmly. Jack stuck his tongue out and waited for Aster to turn around before he chucked a pillow at him. Aster stopped walking and slowly turned around.

"You're dead Jackie." Jack laughed and tried to get up from the couch and run but Aster was on him before he could even get a few feet.

"N-n-noo," Jack giggled and tried to move away from Aster's tickling hands. They were so wrapped up in having their little war that they didn't notice when a black car parked near their house.

Inside the car

"This is the house boss," Frank said turning around to look at Pitch, "I followed them home from the toy store yesterday. They didn't go directly home, they were out searching for that brat. I saw him on the way to the highway the same time his uncle, I think it was Aster, did."

Pitch was looking out of his tinted window at the house. He could see inside one of the windows and could see his nephew and brother playing he watched them for a moment before turning to Frank, "Isn't school in session right now?"  
"Yeah," Frank said thinking, "The kid was walking without a jacket on. He could have gotten sick."

"Who else lives in the house?" Pitch asked calculating their next move.

"Um, Sandy, Aster, North, the kid, a dog, and some woman; I think the woman is the kid's step-mother." Frank said. He had met Pitch's brothers' once before Pitch was sent to jail, and he felt a little bad for what was about to happen to them. They seemed to care about the kid.

"Do you know their schedules?"

"Sandy and North stay a little later than the woman at work. About an hour later and the woman should be getting home early today because her shop closes early on Fridays. In fact, she should be home in about a half an hour. Why boss what are you thinking?"

"We can't attack if everyone is in the house. Not with just the two of us. It would be easiest if it was the brat and the woman, but this might be the last chance we have the entire weekend. Everyone is busy on Friday nights; no one will be home on the street. I think we can take my little brother, the woman, and the kid. Don't you?"

"Yeah boss," Frank said as he watched a car pull up to the house and Ana walk in the front door.

Inside the house

"Hey I'm home!" Ana called as she walked in the door and looked around for Aster or Jack.

"A-a-Ana help, Aster w-w-won't stop t-t-tickling me," Jack pleaded. Ana walked into the living room and burst out laughing; pillows were strewn across the floor it looked like Jack had tried to use them as ammo before he ran out and Aster attacked him; one of the chairs was tipped over; and the blanket that had once been on Jack was pooled at the bottom of his feet, probably from where he had attempted to kick Aster while being trapped in the blanket.

"Aster get off Jack before you make him throw up," Ana tried to act stern but couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Aster may act like he didn't like Jack but the two of them were like brothers.

"He's fine," Aster said.

"N-n-n-no I'm not," Jack laughed trying to kick Aster again, "G-g-get off!" He demanded.

Aster finally stopped tickling Jack and helped pull his nephew off the floor. Ana rolled her eyes before looking at Jack, "Go clean up for dinner. Aster you clean up this mess," she said and walked upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, leaving Aster sputtering that he should have to clean up the mess and Jack laughing as he ran up the stairs right behind her.

Aster sighed and turned around to clean up the living room, and for the first time noticed an empty black car sitting out front of the house. Not thinking anything of it, figuring it was probably just one of the neighbors he turned back around and ran almost straight into his older brother.

Pitch grinned down at Aster and Frank grabbed him. Ana hearing Aster yell her name came running down the stairs. She saw Aster tied up and seemingly unconscious, her eyes locked with Pitch and she ran back upstairs. Jack was on the second floor looking at her in confusion. Ana grabbed his hand and dragged him into the master bedroom.

Pushing Jack into the closet she ordered, "No matter what happens, do _not_ come out of this closet." She quickly kissed his forehead shut the door and hearing footsteps race upstairs she went to shut the master bedroom door but Frank and Pitch had already appeared. She backed up farther and glanced at the phone sitting on her dresser, it showed that it was getting no signal, meaning the line was probably cut.

"We don't want to hurt you," Pitch said in an oily voice as Frank approached her, "We just want the little brat, where is he?"

"I'm not telling you where he is," Ana refused but she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting toward the closet for the briefest second. Pitch saw and yanked the closet door open. Jack who was hiding in the back, held his breath terrified. He watched as Pitch looked around and turned to walk away and Jack almost sighed in relief before a hand shot in between the clothes he was hiding in and grabbed him.

"_Lemme go_," Jack screamed and tried to pull away from Pitch. Ana tried to push past Frank to get to Jack and Frank pushed her back and her head smacked against the nightstand, rendering her unconscious. "_Ana_," Jack screamed when he saw his beloved step-mom hit her head and not get back up, for he didn't know if she was unconscious or dead. Pitch dragged Jack out into the hall while Frank tied up Ana and brought her downstairs next to Aster.

A growl caused Pitch and Frank to turn around and Jack to begin to struggle with renewed energy. Blizzard was by the door, and she did not look pleased by someone trying to hurt her master. She lunged at Pitch since he was the one holding her boy and bit his arm, Pitch kicked her and she yelped and skidded into the living room, the wind knocked out of her from the kick.

"_No,_" Jack screamed and elbowed Pitch in the gut and tried to race into the living room. Frank grabbed him and picked him up and brought him back over to Pitch. Pitch slapped Jack a couple of times and tied a cloth around his mouth.

"Boss, we gotta go. The others are going to be home soon," Frank warned and Pitch nodded and turned to Jack who was sobbing into the gag.

"You are going to be a very good little boy and get in the car outside, or I _will_ go in there and kill your uncle, step-mother, and dog. Are we clear?" Pitch threatened. Jack nodded and Frank placed him on the ground and pulled the gag from his mouth at least until they reached the car. They walked out the front door and Jack walked like he was almost in a trance he just quickly followed them to the car and allowed himself to be shoved in the backseat next to his uncle.

Frank pulled away from the house and acted casual, not speeding or going too slowly, driving just as a normal person who didn't have a fugitive and a kidnapped child in their car would drive. Jack watched his house from the back window and saw another car pulling up to his house and his dad and Sandy get out. Jack was too far away from them for them to hear him and he started sobbing again.

"That's enough of that," Pitch said in a mockingly sweet voice and combed his hand through Jack's hair, taunting him. Jack jerked away from him and put his back against his door, which had another childproof lock on it, and faced Pitch.

"_Don't_ touch me," Jack ordered, "o-o-or else."

Pitch laughed at Jack, "Or else what?"

"I-I'll kick your or bite your or something," Jack said curling into himself.

"Oh really, you will? Do you want a matching cast?" Pitch threatened

"Maybe I'll just kick you with the casted leg," Jack shouted back and was slapped across the face. For once this didn't cause Jack to whimper and become silent, but it angered him even more, "Why can't you just leave me alone you son of a _bitch_," Jack yelled. Pitch grabbed Jack and dragged him closer to him before wrapping his hand around Jack's throat and lightly squeezed, knowing he wasn't actually going to kill him but doing it to scare the boy.

Frank had been glancing in the mirror and watching parts of their fight as he drove, "Boss," he said unsure but stopped when Pitch held up a silencing hand. Jack's hand pulled at his uncle's even though he could still breath a little bit he didn't like the hand on his throat, it scared him. When he realized he couldn't pull his uncle's hand off of him he started lashing out and kicked Pitch in the chest. Pitch was stunned and let go of Jack's throat for a second before he grabbed Jack's shirt and started slapping him.

"Boss, c'mon cut it out," Frank said after he watched the kid get slapped a few times, but Pitch didn't stop, the kid was starting to go unconscious, "_Boss_ that's enough." Pitch seemed to be brought back to reality and stopped slapping Jack and let him go. Jack's vision was going black and the last thing he felt before he blacked out was the gag being shoved back in his mouth.

**Okay, read and review please. :)**

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	4. Chapter 4

Obstacles Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Thunder angel13: Someone will… eventually.**

**WhiteWolf35: I'm glad you liked the cliff hanger. As to your question Pitch wants to bring misery to his brothers' for putting him in jail, Jack just happens to be the best way to do that.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: I hate taking pills too! And yeah, getting kidnapped again would probably suck too. How does Pitch get away with this twice? He's Pitch, that's how. :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: OMG I CAN TOTALLY SEE THAT FITTING IN WITH THAT SONG! I'm glad you liked the transitions and thank you so much. :)**

**TDBrigit: I'm glad you are oober excited for this chapter, here you go. :)**

**LuminousMaple: I'm glad you loved last chapter, here you go, another update.**

**Lovepuppy316: Reporters, never there when you need them. :)**

**Nightmre13: Frank is not a complete monster, and that is all I'm going to say on the matter. :)**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Yes, he does lose all sense of self-preservation when feverish. :) I'm glad the last chapter made it okay to have to go back to school after the holiday, I know that sucks.**

**ROTG4EVER: Here you go another update. :)**

**TTOH: OMG I LOVED THAT POETIC REVIEW. IT WAS AMAZING! I'm glad you love the story, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Breezyfeather: Ha, Jack cooperating? That's funny. :)**

Aster woke up to someone tapping his face. Blinking a few times, he saw Sandy standing in front of him. Sandy motioned for him to wait and reached over to untie the ropes around his wrists.

"Where is Jack?" Aster asked rubbing his wrists. Sandy sadly shook his head and pointed to the kitchen. A medic was sitting with Ana cleaning the wound on her head. The medic got up to check Aster over but Aster waved him away saying he was fine.

Bending down to reach Ana's eye level he asked, "Ana what happened? Where are Jack and North for that matter?"

"Jack's gone," Ana said and started crying, "I didn't mean to give away where he was hiding I really didn't Aster." She said and started crying into his shirt. Aster was looking around for North while trying to comfort Ana. North walked in the front door and walked over to Aster.

"No one saw anything on the street," North said sadly, "You two okay?" They both nodded. Ana was trying to reign in her tears.

"Ana," North said, "We got Jack once we will get him again, and this time I'll let you smother him for as long as you want, because I know I will be smothering him too."

Blizzard walked over to Ana with her tail between her legs and sat down at her feet. The cops had had to take samples of saliva in Blizzard's mouth because it appeared that she had bit someone while they were trying to leave the house. Ana absently mindedly rubbed her hand through Blizzard's fur while watching the others talk to the cops and then the cops leave. Right after Sandy closed the door it was being pounded on and Sandy reopened it. Gale walked in without even being invited.

"What happened?" He demanded, no one said anything and he instantly knew. Jack was gone. "Do they have any idea where they took him?" Gale asked hopefully.

"No," North said sadly, "We don't even know what direction they went in because we don't know what the car looked like other than it was a black SVU. And that won't help anything unless we get the license plate because there are thousands of black SVUs and not any traffic cameras for a while after you get out of town. We'll keep you informed, we promise Gale." Gale nodded sadly and walked back outside and over to his house. If the cops couldn't find the information than Gale would on his own. It was his turn to do something for Jack after years of Jack looking after him.

Jack's undisclosed location

"Wake up!" Jack heard a voice demand accompanied by a slap on the cheek. Jack moaned and glared at Pitch. They were in the middle of a car impound lot, how they had gotten in their Jack didn't even want to know. Like Pitch told him long ago, he had a lot of power.

"This car will work boss," Frank called out. Pitch checked out the car and nodded his head in agreement. Frank walked over to another guy and talked with him for a moment before the other guy handed Frank the keys to the new car and Frank handed him the old car keys.

"Get out," Pitch demanded and yanked on Jack's arm, pulling him out of the car. Jack tried to pull his arm out of Pitch's grasp but stopped after getting a glare from Pitch. Jack really didn't want a repeat of what happened in the car anytime soon. Pitch roughly put Jack in the back of the car and got on the other side of him. They drove another 50 miles before pulling into a hardware store. Pitch and Frank got out and walked away talking to the owner of the shop and Jack tried to open his door and was pleased when he realized that it didn't have the child lock on it. He looked at the wall of tools looking for the tools he needed to cut his cast off. If he had the opportunity to run he would take it and he couldn't do that with his cast on.

Jack grabbed the necessary tools and looked around for Pitch or the others not seeing them he made quick work of sawing through the cast, careful not to cut his skin by applying to much pressure and then broke it open. Jack stood up on both feet and limping a little as he tried to get his leg used to having pressure put on it without the support of the cast while looking around for the exit. He heard Pitch approaching and quickly got back in the car and shut the door, crossing his legs so Pitch wouldn't see the missing cast. Frank got in the driver's seat while Pitch slid in next to Jack.

"So is everything else in order?" Pitch asked.

"It should be the crew said that they had everything they were told to get." Frank said casting a glance at his boss in the rearview mirror, "Are you sure about this? I mean one kid is getting attention, but multiple is going to have the world looking for you."

"I'm sure, it's the best way." Pitch said cryptically. Jack felt like screaming in frustration because he had no idea what was going on, but it sure sounded like Pitch had other kids captive. Things were quiet for a few hours. Jack dozed for a while, but when he woke up; he looked at the surrounding landscape and was shocked to find nothing but trees. Frank opened the back door to get Jack out. He helped him out of the car, more gently than Pitch would have, and looked down at his now cast less leg. Frank raised an eyebrow but said nothing and took him inside the surprisingly large house for somewhere out in the middle of the woods.

Once inside the house Frank dragged Jack over to where Pitch was and asked where he was supposed to put Jack.

"Put him in the basement with the others," Pitch said and sent a smirk at Jack, "I didn't want you to get lonely. Any maybe your new friends will keep you from running off so quickly."

Frank yanked Jack away from Pitch before he could do anything that would get him a beating and took him into a living room and pulled back a rug that revealed a door underneath it. Frank pulled the door open and gestured for Jack to climb down. Jack did as instructed and climbed down the ladder and landed in the damp basement. He looked back up only to see the door being closed and hear it being covered back up. Jack sighed and turned around only to hear two familiar voices.

"Jack?" one of the asked.

**Until next time hope you guys have a wonderful night/day,**

**-Chrisanna**


	5. Chapter 5

Obstacles Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Breezyfeather: You guessed correctly, here have a cookie.**

**Shiru Mokeru: Yep, I have a cookie for you too.**

**Thunder angel13: ... So do you not want me to give you your cookie for being right? :)**

**LightMyBulb: Here have a cookie that will probably, maybe, not really, help.**

**LuminousMaple: Yeah, sorry it was short, I was sort of out of it. I broke my leg playing football with my older brother and his friends and the pain pills made me a little loopy. :)**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yes, he is off his rocker. :) I like that expression… I'll have to find a way to add that in here somehow… You can have a cookie for that idea, thank you very much.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: …Pitch has rage issues, he could be smart, but he is blinded by hate. Frank is totally probably the only reason he hasn't gotten caught because his need for revenge blinds him from logical thinking.**

**Nightmre13: Yeah, he is. But that's not a bad thing. Jack needs someone to watch out for him.**

**TTOH: Hahaha YAY MORE POETRY! I LOVE IT! Thank you so much you are awesome!**

**JustPlainOldMe: No, Pitch doesn't understand "forgive and forget". I'm glad you liked all the action mixed in with the mystery and suspense. And you get a cookie for guessing who the kids are, so congratulations! :) Yes, I loved the way you thought that out, that was my logic too. :) Thank you so much, you are awesome!**

**Lovepuppy316: Nope, not Gale. **_**BUT**_** Gale will have an important role later on.**

Jack whipped around at the voice. Two figures appeared from the shadows. Two small shadows of his siblings, Jack groaned. This complicated things. Jack pulled the gag out of his mouth, seriously why hadn't he done that before? It's not like his hands were tied. Shaking his head he focused on the problem at hand.

"How did you two get here?"

"I don't remember," Sophie said quietly, "I want Mommy."  
"How _long_ have you two been here?"

"Since this morning," Jamie said and sat down next to Jack, "I think we got taken last night. I don't remember it either."

"We need to talk to Julie about locking the windows."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jamie asked and then shivered. Sophie was wrapped in the only blanket that was down here. Jack pulled off his hoodie and handed it to Jamie. "Thanks," Jamie said and pulled it over his head.

"I honestly have no idea how we will get out of here. Pitch has adapted since last time. Last time, I basically almost waltzed out of the place and somehow Aster found me. Now we are in a basement, with something over the door. I mean we have that really tiny window, but I don't think anyone but Sophie could fit through that. And we have nothing to break it open with. Even if we could get her out, we don't know which direction to send her in; we have no idea where we are." Jack said. Jamie nodded; he had already come to the same conclusion. Jack got up and wandered around the basement.

"So we basically have that blanket a fork and a spoon?" Jack asked, "I mean we have a fuse box down here, but I can't do anything with that with a metal fork or spoon. I'd electrocute myself."

"Why are you walking funny?" Sophie asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I uh, cut off my cast. It's okay, hopefully. Have they fed you guys since they brought you down here?"

"No, but the guy that brought us here said that they would feed us after "our last guest" arrived. I guess you are the last guest." Jamie said.

Jack nodded but then started coughing. "Please don't let me get sicker!" Jack thought in his mind. He didn't want to worry Jamie and Sophie but being locked in a damp, cold basement with only a t-shirt and sweatpants on probably wasn't going to help his cold.

The door leading down to the basement opened and Jack backed away from it, dragging Jamie and Sophie away from it as well and placing them behind him. Multiple people climbed down the ladder and looked at the children. Frank and Pitch were the last two down; Jack scanned the other people's faces to see if he recognized anyone else. He didn't.

"Crew meet children, children meet crew. Children you had better be on your best behavior for the crew or I will be very angry. And you can ask Jack, you won't like me when I'm angry," Pitch said. Jack glared at Pitch and his grip tightened on Jamie and Sophie.

"Leave them alone," Jack said threateningly. Pitch took a step toward Jack and Jack backed up. Jamie took Sophie and moved over to a corner.

"Or what, brat?" Pitch asked, expecting Jack to back down like he had in the car.

"This," Jack said and pushed Pitch out of his personal space. Pitch slapped Jack across the face.

"Jack," Sophie yelled and tried to get out of Jamie's death grip on her, which was the only thing keeping her from running out into Jack and Pitch's fight. Pitch's crew seemed unsure whether or not they should get involved.

Meanwhile, Jack was recovering from being backhanded and tried to hit Pitch back. Pitch was growing tired of his nephew's rebellion and pushed him against a wall.

"Don't think that I won't hurt them," Pitch threatened while Jack tried to squirm out of his grip.

"You wouldn't. Even you have standards, you wouldn't hurt little kids," Jack hissed back. Pitch knocked the wind out of Jack and then followed his crew members upstairs. Jamie and Sophie ran over to where Jack was slowly sliding to the ground trying to regain his breath.

Seeing his little sister in tears and Jamie close to them, Jack put on a brave face and acted like he was okay, "I'm fine Soph. He didn't hurt me. Don't cry. You guys are going to be just fine." Jamie and Sophie curled up against their big brother and fell asleep while Jack kept watch.

Michigan

"Gale, let's go. It's time for school," Mrs. Storm called up the stairs to her son's room. Gale opened his door.

"I don't have time for school Mom. I need to find Jack," he insisted and then closed his door. Mrs. Storm was about to shout back up to him before her husband appeared beside her.

"Let him be Jane. Missing one day of school won't kill him," Mr. Storm said trying to appease her. She nodded and went to go and make sure that Brooke was getting ready for school.

Up in Gale's room, he had his laptop open scrolling through videos on his computer. Not old videos of himself and Jack like his mom and dad thought he was, but pictures from the day that Jack was taken. Gale had set up a video camera near his windowsill to try and record the small tree in his front yard change as the trees began to bloom. Since the tree was near the street he was hoping that it caught a glimpse of the car that took his best friend.

He was starting to fall asleep watching the footage, over and over. Until he finally managed to pause it at just the right second, he could just barely see the license plate. It was the Pennsylvania license plate and he could only make out the letters ZDA and the number 3. Saving the picture, he grabbed his laptop and ran downstairs.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Mr. Storm asked as his son ran out of the house and to the house next door. Gale banged on the door unable to keep his excitement in.

Aster opened the front door, "What's up Gale?" he said trying not to show the pain that he felt seeing his nephew's best friend.

"I got the license plate number! Well, most of it! But that can like narrow down the cars right?"

"Gale, what are you talking about?" Aster said.

"Just lemme show you!" Gale said and pushed his way past Aster into the house. North, Ana, and Sandy looked up surprised when Gale came into the kitchen and beckoned them over.

"Gale, sweetie what's going on?" Ana asked shooting Aster a confused look and Aster just shrugged.

"I got the license plate number. Of the car that took Jack," Gale said booting up his laptop. Aster got up when someone rang the doorbell and Mr. Storm walked in.

"I'm sorry I have no idea why he just ran out of the house over here. C'mon Gale, leave them alone."

"No, trust me, I have something that can help," Gale insisted loading the picture. His dad took his arm and started to tug him away, "Wait listen! _Listen_!" Gale screamed and yanked his arm from his dad's grasp. Gale put the laptop down for them all to see.

"Is that?" Aster asked.

"A _license plate_, yes! It is what I was trying to show you if you all had just _let_ me explain."

"Gale, how did you get this?" North asked.

"I had a camera set out and was recording the tree in my front yard," Gale said and seeing Aster give him a weird look continued, "and _don't judge me Aster_ and anyway, it caught a glimpse of the car. So yeah, that's how I got it."

"Can the police get the car from that?" Sandy signed to Aster.

"They can probably narrow down the number of cars with that much information from the license plate, but they wouldn't be able to find the exact car. Unless there were _no_ other black SVUs with those letters and numbers," Aster said.

"But it will help, right?" Gale asked quietly. He reminded Aster a lot of Jack then and Aster felt his chest hurt all over again.

"Yeah, it will help a lot Gale. You did a really good job," Aster praised. Gale nodded.

"I'll email you the picture," Gale said already doing it. After he finished, Mr. Storm took his son's laptop and lead him to the door.

"Remember to keep me informed," Gale demanded as he was dragged out the door and to his own house.

Ana called the detectives on Jack's case while Aster booted up his own computer to look at the picture again. North and Sandy were watching the two of them when North's phone rang.

"Slow down, I don't understand," North said. Ana, Aster, and Sandy looked up curiously, "Are they sure? Okay, Julie do not worry, everything will be okay." North promised before talking for a few more moments and then hanging up.

"What?" Aster asked.

"Jack isn't the only kid missing. Jamie and Sophie are gone too."

**Until next time guys, have an awesome day/night,**

**-Chrisanna**


	6. Chapter 6

Obstacles Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Breezyfeather: Yes, Gale was close… you will want to keep your eye on Gale…**

**LuminousMaple: Thank you so much! Don't worry I will write more!**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: *Is shocked to see a cookie deprived person* HERE HAVE ANOTHER! Yes, I can make him sicker since you asked so nicely… :)… Does this make you one of my partners in crime?**

**Thunder angel13: Yeah, they'll be fine… probably.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Yes, he does have the sense enough to protect his little siblings, thank god. :) Are you really in physics? Is it **_**really **_**hard?**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha, he could have taken Julie, but then he would not have had the same affect.**

**Lovepuppy316: …Can't tell if you are pleased by the chapter or not. :) Hope you were. :) I also hope you aren't missing any spots of hair from ripping your hair out. :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Hahaha I loved that, no he really won't know forgiveness. Well thank you for saying I'm awesome, I guess we are just two awesome people. Yes, there are many things that Pitch could do to them. Thank you so much for the congratulatory cookies. I find it ironic that while I read your review and received the virtual cookies, my older brother, Asher brought me real cookies because he felt bad that I got my leg broken while playing football with his friends and himself. I word to the wise… don't play football with your older brother's friends… they will probably crush you and you will end up like me in a cast. XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

"Jack," Jack woke up to someone tapping his shoulder, "_Jack_," the voice persisted a little louder. Jack moaned, he just wanted to sleep, "Jack wake up someone's coming!" Jamie said.

"What?" Jack said trying to wake up.

"Someone's coming, well they were. I'm not so sure anymore. Are you okay? You don't look to good," Jamie said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Jack said pushing away Jamie's hand before Jamie could try and place it on Jack's forehead to see if he had a temperature. Jamie continued to try for a few moments but stopped when the door leading down to their room opened. Jamie grabbed Sophie from where she was sitting and hid them both behind Jack, clinging to his big brother's shirt like a lifeline.

A crew member that Jack didn't recognize walked down the ladder with one hand and held something in his other.

"Your food for the day, you have some water in there too," He said and handed Jack the bag before walking back to the ladder.

"Hey," Jack said trying to get him to turn back around, "_Hey_." Jack said and followed him over to the ladder. The big, burly man stopped and turned around to face Jack, the rest of the crew was watching from the floor above them

"What brat," he said sounding bored; he looked up at the other men who laughed at Jack's attempt to sound intimidating. Jack glared up at the men on the floor above, and saw that Pitch was one of them. Pitch seemed interested in what Jack was up to.

"First off my name is not brat, it's _Jack._ Say it with me _Jack_. I realize that it must be hard for someone of your IQ level to understand, but my five-year-old sister can comprehend it. But then again, your own _boss_ can't understand my name so that makes you just as smart as him I suppose. And secondly I'm _not_ letting us stay down here. We will be dead before the week is over if we stay down here from god knows what that is down here. The plague is probably growing down here it's so dirty," Jack said with his arms crossed.

"Ryan," Pitch called down to the man, "Bring them up. Let's see what the brat has to bargain with."

Ryan climbed up and Jamie went up after him, with Jack helping Sophie climb up right behind him. Once they were all on the same floor Jack looked at the room they were in. It was clear that it had once been in good conditions, but the men living here didn't clean up after themselves and it was clearly growing dirtier.

"Okay, brat, why should I let you and the others stay up here," Pitch said smugly.

"_My name is Jack!_" Jack shouted at Pitch. Pitch grabbed Jack's shirt and pushed him against a wall.

"You are trying my patience _Jack_. Tell me why I should even be listening to you right now about why I should let you stay up here or I'll throw you back down in the basement," Pitch hissed at Jack as Jack squirmed and tried to get out of Pitch's iron like hold.

"You need," Jack looked around desperately for something that could get them to stay up here, "You need someone to clean up after you. And um, I don't know, cook?"

"Hey boss, that's a good idea," Frank said appearing near Jack and Pitch, "We can just use the kids as a personal cooking and cleaning service and then they can just stay in the storage room. There is only one window in there, and it is too small for them to climb out of."

Pitch nodded thinking it over, "Very well, but _one_ wrong move _Jack_ and I will throw you back in the basement." Jack nodded quickly and Pitch let go of Jack and turned to Frank, "Take them to the storage room."

"Sure thing boss," Frank agreed and led them to the room back behind the kitchen. It was small and cramped but it was better than the basement. Frank ushered them in and closed and locked the door behind them. The three children took in their surroundings. The window was high up, but Jamie and Sophie could probably both squeeze through it, but it would be a far drop to the ground below. Jack tried the door and found it was locked, not that he was surprised.

"Okay, let's look through the boxes and see if there is anything useful in any of them. This is an old house, so who knows we might find something that we can use to communicate with someone," Jack said opening the box closest to himself. Sophie sat on the floor and watched Jack and Jamie open the different boxes.

"I got a coloring book and some crayons," Jamie said showing Jack. Jack jerked his head toward Sophie and Jamie handed them to Sophie so she could entertain herself. Sophie got bored of coloring after a little while and saw something in the corner, hidden behind one of the boxes that Jack had tossed aside.

"Jack, what's this?" She said and tried to hold it up, but it was too heavy.

"Sophie! You are a _genius_!" Jack said ecstatically.

"What _is_ it?" Jamie asked.

"It's an old radio, like the kind people use to communicate. I think; it looks just like the one my friend Gale has. I'm not really sure why he has one, but I learned not to question him a long time ago."

"Do you know how to, I don't know, _work_ it?" Jamie asked.

"Um, maybe," Jack said sheepishly, "Sandy used to play around with one of these too, and I used to watch him. I know Gale's frequency, but I just have to figure out how to get it started up."

"Jack, someone's coming," Sophie whispered. Jack shoved it back behind the box and turned around to face the door.

The door opened and one of the nameless crew members poked his head in and gestured for Jack to follow him. Jack obediently followed him. He was walked out to the dining room and handed a scrub brush and a bucket of water.

"Clean," the man ordered, "come into the living room when you are done and we will give you more chores."

Jack got on his knees and started scrubbing the wooden floor, glaring into the living room, where Pitch would occasionally look over at Jack to make sure that he was doing his work and hadn't tried to run off, knowing Jack wouldn't because his little siblings were still locked up in the storage room. Jack's fingers started to cramp after a half an hour of scrubbing the floor and he was only a little more than halfway done.

"If I get home," Jack thought, "No _when, when_ I get home, I will never complain about Ana asking me to clean my room or take out the trash again." Jack decided and then cold fear gripped his heart, he hoped Ana was okay, Aster too, and Blizzard.

An hour later he stood up and sorely walked into the living room before quietly saying, "I'm finished." Jack was sent into another room to do more cleaning, he really didn't see the point, it wasn't like Pitch or any of the others _cared_ about their living conditions or whether or not it looked nice. Jack decided that they were plotting ways to make him miserable. A little while later, while Jack was bringing a beer to Pitch one of the men stuck out his leg and tripped Jack. Jack and the beer fell to the ground. One of the men kicked Jack in the stomach a few times for being clumsy and spilling the beer. Jack scrambled away from their feet before glaring at the laughing Pitch.

"My dad is going to _kill_ you when he finds me," Jack threatened.

"Your dad doesn't care enough about you to come and find you, boy; actually your whole family doesn't care about you. Otherwise they would have found you by now. We are simply taking you off their hands"

"You're a _liar_," Jack yelled back.

"Am I?" Pitch mocked, "Last time I checked, your mother left you. How do you know that the rest of your family won't just do the same?"

"Because," Jack said weakly, "They wouldn't. They wouldn't!" He repeated trying to convince himself. The men waved Jack away and told him to bring them more beer. Jack walked back into the kitchen in a daze. His family loved him; they wouldn't leave him, right?

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	7. Chapter 7

N Obstacles Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**I meant to upload this yesterday, but my twin sister decided that since it was National Rare Disease yesterday (2/28/13) since I have a rare disease, Gastroparesis, that we should do something to raise awareness.**

**LuminousMaple: Of course I will write more! I'm glad you loved the last chapter.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: YAY a partner in crime! I don't think you are strange for enjoy that, it is just your cup of tea, that doesn't make you sadistic! Glad you enjoyed the cookies. :)**

**Thunder angel13: I'm glad I can peak your curiosity! That means I'm doing my job as a writer to keep you entertained! :)**

**Breezyfeather: Yes, oh Jack. :)**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Yes, go Gale! I hope you managed to get through you classes today without too much stress! That sounds like a lot of work with those classes! Make sure you don't get yourself too stressed out! That would be no fun. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Lovepuppy316: Jack should start taking advice from reviewers. :)**

**Nightmre13: That's a really good way of putting it actually! Good job! :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Yeah, I'm fine. I had no idea what happened first because we hit the ground at a weird angle so I was sort of out of it and before I really got aware of what was going on, Asher had picked me up and was carrying me to the car like an awesome big brother. I totally should have listened to my twin, Lila, when she told me not to play with them, but Asher puppy dog eyed me into it. Now he and his best friend, the one that tackled me and broke my leg, feel terrible and have become my servants. XD. I've broken my leg a few times; it is always my right leg. Just bad luck for my right side I guess. XD. Yeah my older brother, Asher, plays football, that's awesome that yours does too! That is true… it is nice to get out of P.E. That is so true about people on this site. XD I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the cookies. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Cassiope176: Well thank you very much! Thank you for taking the time to review! :)**

"Stupid cops with their stupid rules," Gale muttered walking into his room and slamming the door shut behind him, "I'll find Jack myself. I don't need their help." He muttered and turned his computer on. The detectives on Jack's case had managed to find the car that Jack had been taken in. It had been in an impound lot about an hour away from here. They had found small traces of blood in the back seat which was being tested to see if it was Jack's. If it was, they could get a warrant to check the database of the impound lot to see what car had been taken from there, but without that warrant they couldn't, legally that is.

Gale got into the impound lots database pretty easily and then went down each car individually and marked them off as he saw them in the pictures that he had taken while at the impound lot with the detectives today. He found the missing car near the bottom of the list of cars, it had been there the longest, and so it probably had the least chance of being missed. Now knowing what the car looked like and having its license plate number, he could track it through traffic cameras that were around the impound lot and see where it went.

"What are you doing Gale?" Brooke asked showing up at his door and saw him watching a bunch of cars drive by on his computer screen, "Is that a new videos game?"

"Sure, you see Brooke, we have to track this one black car right here, see it?" Gale asked. Brooke nodded and Gale continued, "We have to find out where it gets off this road so we can follow it onto another road. Do you want to help?" Gale asked his eleven-year-old sister.

"Sure, it sounds like fun I guess. Kinda like I Spy!" Brooke said excitedly climbing up on the bed next to her brother and watched the car. "There," she cried excitedly and pointed to an exit, "It is turning there." Gale nodded and confirmed what his sister was saying before writing down where it was going on a piece of paper. They continued doing this until the car turned off a road where there were no more traffic cameras.

"Okay Brooke, we beat the game." Gale said looking at the clock which read 11 p.m. His mom was going to kill him for letting his sister stay up that late, "It's time for bed Brooke."

"Will you come tuck me in?" Brooke said looking at the dark hallway. Gale nodded and followed his sister to her room.

Tucking her in her was about to leave when he turned around, "Hey Brookie?" He said using her nickname.

"What's up Gale?"

"I need you to promise me something," Gale said and waited for her to nod her head that she would, "Okay I need you to promise me that you won't tell Mom or Dad about the game that you helped me play today."

"But I can't lie to Mommy and Daddy if they ask me about it!" Brooke said upset.

"No you don't have to lie to them. Just tell them that I swore you to secrecy and that you can't tell them, even though you want to. It might never come up, but if it does, _please_ don't tell them."

"Okay, I promise," Brooke said and snuggled into her blankets, "Goodnight Gale."

"Night Brookie," Gale said quietly before walking back to his room and packing up some of his stuff in a backpack. "Laptop, money, laptop charger, food, water, blanket, medical kit," Gale said to himself going through the checklist he was about to zip up his backpack when he saw the small radio that sat on his desk and on impulse shoved that into the almost overflowing backpack as well.

He snuck downstairs, careful on the few creaky floorboards the house had so he wouldn't wake his parents. He walked into the kitchen and searched for the keys to the old truck they owned, neither his mom nor his dad drove it anymore so hopefully they wouldn't kill him for taking it. It was going to be his anyway when he got his license in 8 months. He had had his learners for a few months and was pretty good at driving. He had better be if he wanted this plan to work. Disarming the alarm he opened the garage door and snuck outside to the truck. Hoping into the driver's seat he threw his backpack into the passenger seat and placed the piece of paper that had the instructions on where the car had gone where he could see it.

Taking a deep breath he started up the car and drove off into the night.

Pitch's Hideout

"Stupid, idiotic, brat," Pitch said kicking Jack with each word. Jack curled up trying to protect his body from the blows. He wasn't sure why he was getting beat up this time, but Pitch clearly didn't think he needed a reason. "This is all your family's fault," Pitch said drunkenly, "They could have not testified, but they did. And now you are here, because of _them_. They aren't even looking for you. Probably glad to be rid of an ungrateful kid like yourself."

Jack felt like crying, he probably would be if he didn't know it would cause Pitch to hit him even more; he also had to act strong for Jamie and Sophie, who were still locked in the storage room. Pitch sauntered away from Jack and Jack felt rage build up inside of him.

"_You don't know anything you lazy, dumb drunk_," Jack shouted at him. Pitch whirled around and glared at Jack. Jack backtracked as far away from Pitch as his could before his back hit the wall. Pitch advanced toward Jack and Jack tried to duck away from him, but Pitch grabbed Jack's hair and yanked him back. Jack cried out as Pitch fisted his hand in Jack's hair and dragged him toward the door to the basement. One of the gang members was uncovering the door for Pitch, catching onto Pitch's plan.

"Why don't you think over what you said in the basement for a little while," Pitch hissed and shook the hand that held Jack's hair, "In the meantime we have two other children that can take over your chores of cleaning up the house."

"Leave them _alone_," Jack said and tried to struggle, but Pitch forced Jack over to the door and Jack had two choices: struggled and get dropped down the hole or stop fighting and climb down the ladder. Either way he was going to end up in the basement. He stopped fighting and Pitch let go of his hair and Jack climbed down the ladder. When he reached the bottom Jack glared up at Pitch until the door slammed shut. Sitting down he started coughing. The coughing made his already tender ribs hurt even worse. Jack leaned his head against the cool, damp basement walls and fell asleep for a little while.

When he woke back up he didn't know how long he had been asleep. He was afraid of leaving Jamie and Sophie alone with Pitch and his crew for a long period of time, so he climbed back up the ladder and started banging on the door.

"Lemme _out_," Jack yelled pounding on the door with one fisted hand and holding onto the ladder with the other hand. He did this for several minutes before he lost all hope in someone coming to let him out. Jack climbed back down the ladder and stared up at the door. Three hours later Jack couldn't take being locked up in the basement anymore without knowing how his siblings were. He climbed up the ladder again and once again pounded on the door.

"Lemme out, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called Pitch names," Jack yelled until his throat was raw and then he fell silent and waited. There was silence and then the sound of furniture moving. Jack perked up; they were going to let him out! The door opened and Frank stood at the top and beckoned for him to climb out. When he reached the top of the ladder and climbed out onto the main level he was greeted with Pitch's smirking face.

"Now, was that so hard?" Pitch asked. Jack shook his head no. "What was that boy? I didn't hear you?"

"No, it wasn't hard," Jack whispered. Pitch nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Go put him with the others," Pitch said to one of the men. He led a passive Jack to the storage room and opened the door for him, before locking it behind him.

"Jack?" Jamie said happily when Jack walked through the door, "You're okay!" He and Sophie cried hugging Jack. Jack hugged them back just as tightly before he started coughing again.

"Jack is sick!" Sophie cried and hugged him tighter.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked, "You really don't look to good."

"I'm fine Jamie don't worry about me," Jack said. He bent down and pried Sophie off his side, the room was hot enough without her clinging to him, which made no since because Jamie and Sophie were both bundled up in blankets and their jackets, or Jack's sweatshirt in Jamie's case. "Did you get the radio in any better condition?" Jack asked.

Jamie stared at his brother for a few more moments, his eyes filled with concern, and then answered his question, "Well I cleaned it up, and it _seems_ to be working. But I don't know how to work it, that is all on you."

"Gimme it," Jack said and motioned for Jamie to pass it to him. Jack took a deep breath and turned it on before tuning it to Gale's channel, "Gale?" Jack asked quietly into the microphone. They got no answer for a moment and then the radio crackled to life before going silent again. The three of them looked up at the door, afraid that someone would burst in and hurt them. Sophie looked through the keyhole and said she didn't see anyone. Jack, Jamie, and Sophie turned back to the radio. The radio crackled to life once again, and they waited, hoping for a response.

Michigan

"I don't know where he could be!" Mrs. Storm said worriedly to Ana, "Should we call the cops? I know that he took the keys to the truck but other than that we have no idea where he could have gone."

"He didn't say anything or do anything unusual last night?"

"No, he stayed in his room, but he has been doing that ever since Jack got taken," Mr. Storm said. Brooke was shifting from one foot to another.

"Brooke, do you know something you should be telling your mom or dad?" Aster asked seeing her fidget.

"Gale said that I couldn't tell mommy or daddy. That it was really important that I didn't," Brooke said quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well," Aster said thinking of a loophole so that they could get the information out of Brooke. He had gotten good at doing that after looking after Jack for so long, "We aren't your parents. So you could tell us."

Brooke thought it over for a moment before she nodded, "We were playing a game last night. We had to track a car and see where it turned and where it got off. Gale marked it all down on a piece of paper and then we couldn't follow the car anymore. Gale said that we had won the game. Is Gale in trouble?"

"He will be when we find him," Mrs. Storm muttered to her husband.

"We find him and we have the possibility of finding Jack and the others as well," North said. None of the adults in the room were sure whether they should feel pleased that Gale was trying to help Jack or pissed that another one of their children had disappeared, probably both. At least this one hadn't been taken against his will.

**Until next time have a good night/day,**

**-Chrisanna**


	8. Chapter 8

Obstacles Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Maddie: Thank you! SOOOO much! I'm glad you loved it so much you read it twice. :)**

**Thunder angel13: Don't worry. Gale's working on it. :)**

**Nightmre13: Yeah, Gale really does act like a big brother to Jack. But with everything that happens to Jack, that's not a bad thing. :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thanks for being worried. :) I have younger siblings, so I am used to the puppy dog eyes from them, but I have almost never seen my older brother give me them… so I caved. XD Yeah, I have broken my leg a few times, I think this is the third. The first was when Farren was just born and my mom was busy and I convinced Asher and Lila it was a brilliant idea to try and sled down the stairs… didn't work out, obviously. XD The second time I was in a car accident with Asher last year, right after he got his license, when a drunk driver t boned our car. Yeah, Pitch doesn't let go of the past. And Gale totally knows how to take care of business; he is willing to cross the lines to get his best friend back. Jamie and Sophie will be fine… probably… Pitch hasn't hurt them or anything… they have just seen their brother hurt. Oh yeah, and Gale is gale because of the wind. So yeah, it is based off the fact that that was Jack's only companion for a long time.**

**Ariana: OMG I'm so sorry I kept you up that late. XD I'm the middle of 5 kids, so I know that feeling, but I have one older brother, my twin sister, myself, my little brother, and then my little sister. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: YAY! And no cookie for me, I have racked my brain and I can't think about where it is from. It sounds **_**really**_** familiar though.**

**LuminousMaple: Here you go another chapter. :)**

**Shiru Mokeru: Good luck with your tests; I was tested for a long time before they diagnosed me. And I didn't know there was a national rare disease day either until Lila told me. Hope you like this chapter.**

**TDBrigit: Gale is 15, he is older than Jack. Jack just turned 15 on December 21, but Gale has been 15 for a little while. I said in there he had had his learners permit for a little while, meaning that he has some driving experience. And a pickup truck is a type of car so it's not that hard to drive if you have experience.**

**Lovepuppy316: Maybe Pitch will take it, maybe Pitch won't… Read and find out. :)**

Gale yawned for what seemed like the 5th time in a minute. He was getting close to the second to last exit. His eyes drooped closed again for a second but shot open when his radio crackled to life. He heard a voice say his name and he picked up the microphone with one hand while steering with the other. He dropped it once before managing to get a better grip on it.

"_Jack_," Gale said happily into the microphone.

"Yeah man," Jack said and Gale could hear muffled noises in the background and Jack coughing. A new voice came over the radio.

"Hi you must be Gale. I'm Jamie, Jack's not doing really well, he has lots of cuts and bruises and he is coughing a lot. Do the police know where we are?"

"No, um, but I have a general location of where you guys might be. In fact, I'm sorta heading there now." There was a louder noise, it sounded like they were fighting over the microphone.

"Did you _steal_ a car to come and save my ass," Jack said and Gale could hear the smile in his voice before Jack continued in a higher voice trying to sound girly, "Gale Storm you're my hero, my knight in shining armor."

"Bite me Jack," Gale said laughing before sobering up, "Do you have any idea where you are? I tracked you guys through traffic cameras, but I lose you after you turn off the interstate."

"There are lots of trees if that helps. Like literally, we are in the middle of a forest it seems. And, hang on, what Sophie?" The radio went silent for a moment before a new voice rang through it.

"I was awake the _whole_ time because I'm a big girl and big girls don't need naps."

"That's nice, you must be Sophie. Sophie can you tell me where you went after you got off the big road with lots and lots of cars?"

"Yeah, we turned right and kept going and going and going until we were in a tree filled area. Then we got out of the car and went into a gray house, and we were stuck in the basement until Jack showed up. He got us out of the basement. He is a really good big brother. Jack stood up for us and Pitch hit him. I don't like Pitch."

"Okay thank you Sophie. Can you please put Jack back on?"

"Yeah Gale what's up? We can't talk for long I don't know when someone is going to show up."

"You okay?" Gale said concerned.

"I'm fine; just hurry up and save us okay?" Jack said, but Gale knew better. Jack saying he was fine meant that he was anything but fine, and telling Gale to hurry up was his way of saying that Jack didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you guys and then we can go back to Michigan and face the music together. Well you won't be in trouble, but I sure will be. It will be your turn to save my butt from my parents. Turn the radio volume on low so I can get your attention if I need to but not draw attention to it if someone else is in the room." Gale said turning off the interstate and following Sophie's directions.

"Gotcha Gale. I'll talk to you later," Jack said and hung up. Gale drove through road that was surrounded by trees for a while when he decided to call his mom.

"Gale James Storm, what the hell do you think you were doing sneaking out in the middle of the night and driving off to god knows where?! You are in so much trouble mister!"

"_Mom_, listen," Gale shouted over her, "I talked to Jack."

"You what, when?"  
"You talked to Jack?"  
"Where are they?" Multiple voices asked Gale questions and he couldn't piece who owned which voice.

"How many people are there?" Gale asked.

"Me, your father, North, Ana, Aster, Sandy, and a detective," Mrs. Storm answered.

"Well I talked to Jack and Sophie and Jamie. Sophie had a general idea of where they were. I'm headed there now. But there is no way that I can take on an entire gang which is why I am calling you. I need one of the detectives there to call a detective here and get them to come to the house with me."

"Do you even know where the house is?" Mr. Storm asked his son.

"Um, I just found it. Can the police track the GPS in a phone?"

"Yes, we can," The detective said, "In fact my partner and I have had that working since you called. My partner is on the phone with his buddies at the station near where you are. Stay in the car and wait for them to show up." The cop instructed.

Gale was parked far away from the house, where someone looking out couldn't see him.

"How long will they take?" Gale asked.

"They are saying about a half an hour."

"I'm not leaving Jack alone for that long," Gale said.

"Gale, wait for the police," His mother ordered.

"No," Gale said unbuckling his seat belt, "I'll see the police when they get here and I have Jack and the others." With that Gale hung up and reached over and grabbed the microphone on the radio.

"Jack?"

"Jack's not here," Jamie's voice sniffled.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Gale asked quickly.

"One of the guys came. He took Jack, apparently Pitch wanted to talk to Jack. It was quiet and then we heard fighting. I think Jack is getting hurt," Jamie finished almost whimpering.

"Are you guys in the back of the house?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, we only have one window in our room. We'll be on the lookout for you," Jamie said and hung up the microphone.

Gale snuck to the front of the house and was about to turn the corner when he heard loud voices and then the sound of someone being struck. He carefully poked his head up so he could see in the window. What he saw made his blood boil.

Jack was curling up on himself after he fell over. Pitch was yelling something at Jack, but Gale couldn't hear what. There was dirt, grime, and blood on Jack's face and the only clean parts of his face were the parts where tears had fallen, leaving noticeable tear tracks. Someone yanked Jack up and dragged him to the back of the house.

Gale followed and found the room that Jamie had told him about. He saw Jack getting tossed into the room and waited a moment before knocking on the window. Three heads shot to the window. Jack was straggling behind Sophie and Jamie. Gale motioned for Jack to open the window and Jack motioned that they couldn't. Gale looked around and found a rock. He gestured that he was going to throw the rock at the window. Jack held up and finger and dragged heavy boxes and anything else in front of the door to try and stop Pitch and his gang from busting in when they heard the glass shatter. Jack nodded for Gale to throw the rock and he pulled Jamie and Sophie out of the way.

Gale took a deep breath and chucked the rock at the window. The glass shattered on impact and the three children inside the room raced over to the window. Jack picked up Sophie and handed her to Gale. Jack could hear people trying to burst through the door, but he also heard something in the distance. Police sirens! None of Pitch's crew members dared to try and go outside to grab the children knowing that the police were on their way so all Jack had to do was get Jamie and himself out the window and they would be safe. Once Gale put Sophie on the ground Jack picked up Jamie and helped him out the window. Jack was climbing out when something grabbed him from behind.

"_Get off me_," Jack yelled and tried to break free of the hands that grabbed him and dragged him back into the room. Pitch yanked him to his feet and dragged him into the living room where a few gang members remained. They heard the police talking to the outside and Pitch gripped Jack's arm tighter until Jack was whimpering.

"Remember what I said brat," Pitch said shaking Jack, determined that if he and some of his crew were going to be arrested that he do as much mental damage to Jack as possible, "No one cares about you. Not your dad, step-mom, mom, uncles, nobody," Pitch said shaking Jack harder when he tried to look away and continued, "_Especially_ that boy out there."

"Nobody else my care about me, but I _know_ that Gale does," Jack shouted, he didn't know about everyone else, but Gale clearly cared. He took a car to come and rescue Jack, and broke a ton of laws while trying to find him.

The front door opened a three cops walked in, weapons drawn. The two remaining crew members and Pitch drew their weapons, but instead of pointing them at the cops, pointed them at Jack.

Jack stopped moving when he saw the guns pointed at him. Jack didn't like guns; he didn't even like the toy guns that some little kids play with. He _definitely_ didn't like it when real guns were pointed at him. Real _loaded_ guns.

"Let Jack go," one of the officers ordered, "and maybe you won't be in as much trouble." The two crew members looked at each other and dropped their guns, surrendering. Now it was just Jack, Pitch, and the officers.

**Until next time have an awesome night/day,**

**-Chrisanna**


	9. Chapter 9

Obstacles Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: THAT'S WHY IT SOUNDED FAMILIAR! I watch Merlin with my little sister. Yay a cookie! And OMG happy early birthday! I hope you have an amazing birthday!**

**JustPlainOldMe: Yes, Jack never goes down without a fight. Yeah, schoolwork sucks! I would be lost without Lila to help me. Yeah sledding down the stairs was fun. And I broke my leg like the third time we went down the stairs because we (Lila, Asher, and I) veered away from the bottom of the stairs at the last second because Max (who was like two at the time) showed up at the bottom of the stairs and we didn't want to hit him… so we flipped over and my foot got caught in the railing… That was awkward for two 5-year-olds and one 6-year-old to explain… XD And yeah it does seem like something Jack and Gale would do. Thank you so much!**

**Lovepuppy316: Yes, Pitch is messed up.**

**LightMyBulb: Hahaha, yes indeed.**

**WhiteWolf: No he doesn't get a break. :) And there is still a bit left in this story… don't wanna spoil anything so I will just say the story is definitely not over yet. I would love to write another sequel or something in this alternate universe I have created because it is so much fun to play around with thing here, but I would have to think of an idea first. If you have any suggestions let me know!**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: I'm glad your lessons went well, as for Gale… read and find out.**

**Nightmre13: Yes, Gale is the knight in shining armor. Aster would be trying to search for Jack, but he isn't a hacker so he couldn't break the laws to find Jack like Gale could. I'm sorry you are feeling sick! Feel better soon!**

**LuminousMaple: Don't worry I'll write more! And yeah… read and see if anything good will happen. :)**

**Maddie: Read and find out. :)**

**Breezyfeather: Thank you… I think. :)**

Two of the officers removed the surrendered crew members, leaving one officer with Pitch and Jack momentarily.

"Look, I don't know why you seem so intent on hurting Jack, but I will warn you it isn't going to end well for you if you harm him anymore. You are already in a lot of trouble Pitch, let the kid go." Officer Jennifer Connor warned.

"Why would I give up just like that?" Pitch sneered. Jack was trying to gain some wiggle room so he could fight Pitch, but he was held in an iron like grip. Jack glanced at the window for a second and did a double take. Gale was sneaking away from the cops and toward the house. Jack was so shocked at Gale that he stopped struggling and watched Gale get closer.

Gale approached the open window and grabbed a nearby rock. In one hand he had the rock and in the other he had the slingshot that Jack had taught him how to shoot. He gestured to Jack to get ready. The officer inside saw him as well and slightly nodded her head, semi understanding what the boys were planning.

All Officer Jennifer Connor knew was that the boy outside the window was planning on shooting Pitch with a rock, what Jack was planning to do in order to get away from Pitch so she could arrest him she hadn't figured out yet. She didn't have much time to think it over because she saw Jack tense up and the boy, she thought his name was Gale, outside the window began to get ready to fire the slingshot.

Gale released the slingshot and the rock hit its target. Once it hit Pitch on the temple Jack used the distraction to gain wiggle room and to hit Pitch in the ribs with his elbow. Everything that happened after that was a blur to Jack.

Jack fell to the ground when Pitch released him and Pitch feeling the weight of Jack gone pointed the gun toward him. Officer Connor saw Pitch pointing the gun at Jack, who had the wind knocked out of him when he landed on the ground, and she pulled the trigger of her own gun, clipping Pitch in the shoulder and causing him to release his hold on the gun. Jack hearing the sound of a gunshot squeezed his own eyes closed and when he realized it hadn't hit him he quickly backed up until his back was in a corner and watched what transpired around him.

One of the officers who had just come back in the room quickly handcuffed Pitch and the officer who had shot Pitch slowly approached Jack. Jack flinched back and tucked his legs closer to his chest.

"Jack," she said, "My name is Officer Connor. You can call me Jennifer if you want. You were really brave just a second ago and I need you to be brave again now."

Jack shook his head no and stayed where he was in the corner by the window. Outside he could hear Gale fighting with the cops that he had to go in and see his best friend but they wouldn't let him.

"Jack, please. I promise you that you aren't going to get hurt. I really want you to go outside with me to so that a paramedic can look you over. Your siblings were telling me that you were sick and you clearly have some injuries that need to be tended to. Do you trust me?" She asked. Jack hesitated and thought it over for a moment before nodding. Jennifer continued, "If you trust me then I promise you, you can trust the paramedic out there, and if you want I will stay with you until your family arrives from Michigan."

Jack was silent for a moment and then he slowly uncurled himself and came closer to Jennifer. She helped him up, but he doubled back over coughing. Jack felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything around him started to sound like he was underwater. He saw someone rushing into the house and putting an oxygen mask over his face, that helped him breathe a bit better and he felt himself being put on a stretcher and taken outside to an ambulance. He was put in the back alone before he saw the door open and Jennifer come in and sit out of the way of the paramedic. The door opened one more time and everyone looked in confusion as Gale climbed into the back and sat near Jack. Jack could hear the paramedic yelling at Gale to get out. Gale started shouting right back and eventually the paramedic gave up and told the driver to start taking them to the hospital.

While the paramedic monitored Jack's vitals he turned to Gale and started asking him some questions.

"Do you know this boy?"  
"Of course I know him, why else would I climb in the back of an ambulance to be with him?" Gale said and rolled his eyes. The paramedic sighed but continued on with his questions as he filled out the patient's paperwork.

"His full name," The paramedic asked.  
"Jackson Michael Overland"

"What is his age?"

"15."

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Penicillin and peanuts are the only two I can think of."

"What is your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm his best friend."

"Do you know if he has ever had any sickness that damaged his lungs?"

"He had bronchitis once and had to use an inhaler because it was harder for him to breathe."

"When was that?"

"He was ten." The paramedic nodded and they reached the hospital. The paramedic quickly talked to one of the doctors and they whisked Jack away. Gale was going to try to follow when the paramedic held him in place.

"They are going to give him a chest x-ray. It sounds like he has pneumonia."

"What does pneumonia have to do with him not being able to breathe?" Gale asked.

"If pneumonia goes untreated the person can develop a collapsed lung from fluid buildup. That is what sounds like happened to your friend. Now you can't go back there while they are x-raying him. The officer over there told me that his family is on the way down, but I _may_ have told the doctor you were his cousin so that you could get in to see him if you can before his family arrives. The doctor will come out and tell you when you can go and see Jack."

"Thank you," Gale called after the paramedic as he walked back out the ER doors to the ambulance.

"What's your name?" The female officer asked Gale.

"I'm Gale. Gale Storm, who are you?"

"Officer Jennifer Connor; that was really brave what you did for your friend back there, shooting Pitch with a rock, stupid, but brave none the less."

"I'd do it again," Gale said.

"I don't doubt it. You remind me of a protective older brother."

"Nah, I'm just repaying Jack for all the times he has stuck up for me. We look after each other, Jack and I do. We don't really fit in at school, it has always been us again everyone else."

"That certainly would build a strong friendship," Jennifer said, "Where are your parents?"

"They are probably driving down with Jack's family. I sorta, um, well I stole one of their cars so I could find Jack. They are probably going to kill me when they show up."

"Maybe you should call them, it might calm them down. And if they are with Jack's family you can tell them where Jack is."

"That's a good idea. Not to be rude of anything, but why are you here?"

"Well Jack is a minor, and he can't be left alone, and it looks like you are a minor, so I guess I will have to watch after both of you until a parent or guardian arrives for both of you." Gale nodded and pulled out his cell phone. His mom answered on the first ring.

"Gale James Storm I don't care if you saved the Queen of England, you are in so much trouble. You are grounded for the rest of your life. I don't care if you become 18, I will lock you in your room."

"Mom I get it. _Mom_," Gale said louder to get her attention and continued when she quieted down, "Are you with Jack's family?"

"Yes, where are you two?" Aster asked.

"Um we are at a hospital; the name of it is Grove Hospital."

"Why are you at a hospital? Are you hurt?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"No Mom I'm fine. Jack, well I'm not exactly sure what is wrong with him. I'll call you back as soon as I know, but the paramedic thinks that he has pneumonia."

"We are about a half an hour away. We'll see you soon," Aster said and then they hung up. Gale put him phone in his pocket and turned around only to almost run into the doctor in charge of Jack.

"Are you Jack's cousin?" He asked. Jennifer raised an eyebrow when Gale nodded but said nothing.

"Well your cousin is okay for now. He has a chest tube which we are using to drain the fluid from his lung, his lung did collapse but we have everything under control in that department now. As for the rest of him, he has multiple contusions and fractures. I don't believe he has any broken bones, but it would appear that he took off a cast early on his right leg, because the bone has not fully healed. We put it in a boot, but didn't cast it. As for the fractures, he has multiple fractures on his right arm, most likely from trying to block something from hitting him. He also has two fractured ribs and possibly some damage to his head from hitting something, nothing life threatening or permanent."

"Can I see him?" Gale asked.

"Room 207; be quiet though in case he is sleeping." Gale nodded that he understood and raced toward room 207. When he got there he quietly opened the door and slipped in. Jack was awake and staring out the window.

"Hey," Gale said quietly and was shocked at how fast Jack's head whipped toward him and how wide his eyes were with fear, "You okay?"

"Do I look okay Gale?" Jack said crossly.

"No, you look like hell in all honesty," Gale said as he sat in the chair by Jack's bed. They both looked toward the door as it opened and saw Jennifer poking her head in and saying that she would be sitting just outside the door. The boys nodded and then went back to their conversation.

"I feel like hell too," Jack said honestly his voice was muffled by the oxygen mask that was on him. He reached to take it off but Gale stopped him.

"Leave it on; it's there for a reason."

"Great now you sound like my dad. I want to take it off, it feels weird," Jack complained.

"Jack just leave it on," Gale said and moved it back over his best friend's mouth and nose. Jack moved to take it off again and Gale swatted his hand away.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid mask," Jack pouted.

"Good," Gale said he felt his eyes closing against his will and soon he was asleep. Jack was asleep soon after him, the adrenaline from today's events wearing off.

Half an hour later Jack's family and the Storms' opened room 207 with Officer Connor to find the two boys still asleep. Jack was facing Gale and Gale's head was resting on the bed near Jack's hand. The adults smiled at the two best friends and quietly closed the door allowing both boys to get their much needs and much deserved rest.

**Well until next time faithful readers. Have an amazing night/day, and you guys are awesome!**

**-Chrisanna**


	10. Chapter 10

Obstacles Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Thunder angel13: I can promise I won't kidnap him anymore… anything really… well… that's fair game.**

**Nightmre13: Ugh I hate it when people try and force me to take medications. Yeah Gale sure does have a lot of guts. Hope you feel better soon.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm glad it makes your day. Having amazing reviewers and readers like you makes my day so it is a win-win scenario I guess. As for the complications… that's a good idea… I'll have to think about that. :)**

**Maddie: Thank you so much!**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Jamie and Sophie stayed with the cops while Gale snuck away. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope the school day wasn't too rough. :)**

**LuminousMaple: Thank you SOOO much! Gale reminds me of all my siblings, we are like you and your cousin. We have each others' backs.**

**Breezyfeather: Here you go an update!**

**JustPlainOldMe: Yeah they are a lot like brothers. I'm glad you liked the chapter I tried to mix a lot of different emotions together. As for Pitch… well you guessed it… I'm gonna make him go to trial… but for reasons you will have to read on to find out about. As for Sophie and Jamie, they stayed with the cops while Gale snuck off to help Jack and then be with him at the hospital. And don't worry there is plenty more to come from this story. Someone else asked if I was going to write a sequel, I would love to do that, but I would have to think of an event to write about, any ideas? Thank you for the congratulations and worrying about my leg. As for school, Asher, Lila, and the rest of the football crew have got me covered. I literally don't have to lift a finger. Asher gave me a piggyback ride to my last class because I was complaining I was tired. XD**

**Lovepuppy316: … My little sister sang the exact same thing. XD Yes, yes he did deserve it.**

Jack woke up coughing. Gale sat up, awoken by Jack's coughing.

"You okay man?" Gale asked.

"Fine," Jack croaked from behind the oxygen mask.

"Liar," Gale said smiling at his best friend's attempt to be stoic about his pain, "I'm going to find a nurse. I'll be right back."

"Gale," Jack called.

"Yeah," Gale asked.

"We could just press this magical little call button right here," Jack said holding it up.

"Good plan genius," Gale said and headed back to the chair.

"Well wait, I didn't say I was _going_ to press it. I just said we _could_." Jack said.

"Gimme it," Gale said and tried to grab it from Jack's hand. They fought over it for a moment before the door opened and Ana popped her head in. She made eye contact with the two boys, closed the door and it opened seconds later and was flooded by Ana, Aster, North, Sandy, and the Storms'.

Everyone started talking at once to both of the boys and the boys shared a glance.

"Guys," they both said loudly, Jack's still muffled by the oxygen mask, "_Guys!_" The adults went silent and Gale continued, "One at a time please!"

Ana walked over to stroke Jack's hair but retracted her hand when Jack flinched away. She settled for sitting near the end of his bed.

"Gale," Mrs. Storm said giving Gale a look, "Let's give them some time to themselves while _we_ discuss how much trouble _you_ are in." Gale nodded.

"Please don't be mad at him," Jack pleaded, "He basically saved my life along with Jamie and Sophie's,"his eyes grew wide and panicked, "Where _are_ Jamie and Sophie?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down Jack," Ana said soothingly, "Julie's got them. They are fine, a few bruises here and there and a little dehydration, but they are fine. Maybe you can see them later."

A nurse poked her head in, "Two visitors at a time. Everyone else shoo," she said and ushered Sandy, Aster, and the Storms' out.

Once everyone was gone North took Gale's vacated seat and sat on the other side of Jack. Ana and North tried not to be hurt every time that Jack flinched away when they got close. Jack stared at them with wide blue eyes for a moment.

"How are you sweetie?" Ana asked softly.

"I feel like I got in a fight with a freight train and lost," Jack said sarcastically, yet the words were filled with truth. Ana also notices how every time one of their hands moved, Jack's eyes would snap over to watch them, as if terrified that the hands would hurt him. He was also fiddling with his oxygen mask, clearly wanting to take it off.

North seemed to read his mind, "Leave it alone bud." Jack's hands dropped back into his lap where he fiddled with them.

"Buddy, Aster and Sandy really want to see you, and we need to talk to the nice officer out there about what is going to happen to everyone after this."

"You mean what is going to happen to _Pitch_," Jack said, spitting the word Pitch like it was some bad disease.

"Yes, that is going to happen with Pitch will be one of the things we will be talking about," North said honestly. Jack nodded and watched as they got up he couldn't stop the little voice in the back of his head from nagging him saying "they don't want you, that's why they are leaving." Jack shook his head, trying to expel those thoughts and watched his dad and step-mom walk out the hospital room with promises to be back later.

A few seconds later, Sandy walked it. Jack looked surprised that it was just Sandy and not Sandy and Aster. Sandy saw his confusion and signed.

"Aster is staying out there to talk to the officer with your parents. I offered to come in here so you wouldn't be alone."

"Thanks Sandy," Jack said. The thing he liked best about Sandy was that he never pushed Jack to do anything. If Jack didn't want to do something, say talk about an experience, Sandy never pushed him to. After about ten minutes Aster's head poked in and Sandy got up and left Jack with a pat on the hand closing the door behind him.

"Hey Jacko," Aster said sitting next to him. Jack's gaze didn't leave his hands, which were playing with the oxygen mask again.

"Jack," Aster said firmly, "Leave that alone." The doctor had told them about how Jack's lung had collapsed and about how they had had to drain fluid from his lung from his pneumonia. The doctor had also stressed how it was important for Jack to keep the oxygen mask on so his lungs wouldn't be stressed or overworked trying to get enough oxygen into his body.

"But it itches," Jack complained and moved to mess with it again.

"_Jack_son, stop." Aster ordered.

"You're mean!" Jack yelled back, his emotions going on a roller coaster from all the stress caused by what had happened during recent events, "I don't have to listen to you if I don't wanna." Jack turned around so he wasn't facing Aster anymore and he started to take off the mask.

Aster came around the other side so he could once again face his nephew and saw him taking off the mask, "Jackson Michael Overland, leave the mask on, damn it. It's there for a reason." Jack gasped at the yelling and the monitors showed Jack's heart rate increasing. Jack tried to curl up into himself.

Aster took a deep breath after he watched how his nephew reacted to his yelling. "Jack," he said softly, "Jackie, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Jack's heart monitor beeped back to normal levels and Jack slowly uncurled and looked at Aster with big blue eyes that had unshed tears in them, "You always yell," Jack said quietly, "When I was little you used to be fun, but now all you do is lecture me. And tell me to behave; and to not do this or that."

"That's because your big puppy dog eyes have everyone else whipped and I'm the only one left to make sure you don't do something stupid that will get you into trouble or hurt."

"Nu uh, Ana yells at me when I do stuff sometimes, well only when it is really dangerous, and Dad sometimes yells at me too, well that's normally when I yell at Ana or do something really dangerous. And Sandy, well Sandy, he's too chill to yell at me for doing anything, unless I don't know I did something so stupid it shocked everyone else so much that they couldn't even think to scold me."

"Exactly, so who keeps you in line so you don't get in trouble with them most of the time?"

"You," Jack said quietly.

"And who didn't kill you when they found you trying to walk to the freeway after walking out of the school with only a t-shirt and jeans on?"

"You," Jack said again, "Ana would have killed me if she had been the one to find me."

"Yes, she would have. In fact I think she still is planning on it once you get better."

"What did Jennifer say about Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Oh, on a first name basis with Officer Connor," Aster teased.

"Shut up," Jack said and playfully tried to push Aster but he was too far away.

"Well, she said that Pitch was going back to jail," Aster said, but Jack interrupted.

"Well duh, he killed a cop!"

"But not for that reason."

"Wait, what do you mean not for that reason Bunny?"

"He was declared innocent of killing the cop, because he didn't pull the trigger. He got 10 years for being an accessory to the murder, but he has already served them. The only thing he is in trouble for now is breaking out of prison, and," Aster said but hesitated at the end.

"And for _what_," Jack pressed, questioning his uncle.

"Well for the kidnap of you and your siblings."

"But, there hasn't been a trial for that," Jack said as the pieces clicked together in his mind, "Wait does that mean that there _will_ be a trial?"

"Yes," Aster confirmed.

"But, Aster, I don't wanna. I don't wanna go to trial. I just want to never have to see Pitch again, never, ever, ever!" Jack said almost having a meltdown.

Ana who had snuck in during the middle of Jack's meltdown spoke, "Jackie you aren't going to be alone though. We are going to get you home as soon as the doctor says it is okay to transfer you to another hospital, or just take you home. And even at the trial you won't be alone. You will have Jamie and Sophie, although they won't have nearly as big a part as you," Ana said and she started to comb her hand through Jack's hair, ignoring how he tensed up at first, finally he leaned a little closer to the comforting gesture.

"What about Gale?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean what about Gale," Ana asked.

"You guys don't know!" Jack said, his eyes widening with disbelief.

"Don't know what Frostbite," Aster asked.

"Gale he used the slingshot I gave him and shot a rock at Pitch's face. It's the only reason that I got away from Pitch." Ana and Aster both raised an eyebrow at Jack's statement, but before they could comment further the door was pushed open and Gale marched in.

"Sure come on in Gale," Aster said sarcastically. Gale stuck his tongue out at Aster and climbed up on the bed next to Jack and handed him the TV remote.

"Please don't tell me," Jack started, Gale just nodded his head solemnly. Jack turned on Channel 8. Sure enough perky Bianca was out near their hospital, but she was talking with her co-anchor, Chuck, who was interviewing people from Jack and Gale's high school.

"Yeah, we've known Jack and Gale since, like, kindergarten," a bunch of popular girls told Chuck. Jack and Gale rolled their eyes at the TV.

"And have they always been this willing to risk their own wellbeing for each other?"

"Yeah, they band together at school mostly, only hanging out with each other really. It may seem strange to some, but the entire school, including most of the teachers and other faculty members have gotten used to it," one of the preppy girls said.

Jack elbowed Gale, "Is that?" Jack asked. "No way," Gale said. They both stared at the screen in shock as Brooke along with some of her friends stormed up to the popular girls.

"You don't know _anything_ about my brother, or Jack! You don't talk to them and you _certainly_ aren't nice to them. You are only hoping to get even more attention out of this little news interview," Brooke yelled angrily at the preppy girls. Chuck seemed amused at the fact that a little eleven-year-old and her friends were taking on a group of high school girls.

"Cat fight," Jack said to Gale and Gale burst out laughing and leaned further back into the bed, settling in to watch the drama unfold.

**Until next time guys and girls,**

**-Chrisanna**


	11. Chapter 11

Obstacles Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yeah, I hate people like that as well. As for your question, they will probably find out what Pitch was doing to Jack, but probably more from Jack's actions than him spilling his secrets to him, not quite sure yet.**

**Thunder angel13: Thanks so much and no problem… I have lots of other things that could happen to Jack besides kidnapping… :)  
JustPlainOldMe: I know, cat fights just wouldn't be the same. As for the sequel ideas… the plane crash is interesting… gonna have to think that over… that could work. :) As for at school, at first the teachers had no idea why the football team members were just giving me piggyback rides to class, but now they just roll with it. I'm the little sister of the team captain, so the football team is just like extended family to me, especially since most of them have been my brother's friends since around elementary school. XD Yes we have many pictures worthy moments. I actually think that the yearbook club has a picture of me on Asher's back… if that makes the yearbook I will crack up.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Yeah the Storm siblings are a big part of the story, they defiantly are heroes in their own way. **_**Really**_** you had **_**no**_** school! That is so lucky… well not the part about your teacher getting sick, that must suck for them.**

**Breezyfeather: Yes, cat fights. :)**

**Nightmre13: I know Brooke is so cute. Good luck getting your blood drawn, I hate that. I hope it isn't anything too terrible.**

**LuminousMaple: Glad you loved the chapter!**

**Lovepuppy316: Yeah I hate them too they think they are all that, but they are so not.**

Sadly, the channel cut to commercial to deal with the fighting girls and Gale and Jack were left with no entertainment until Jennifer came in and asked to speak with Jack alone.

"Okay so when the trial happens, whenever that may be, it will be held probably near your hometown," Officer Jennifer Connor said to Jack.

"Do I have to face Pitch directly, or can I speak to the court without him being in there?" Jack asked.

"Well, that is the judge's decision. He will rule on that the same time he rules on whether or not Jamie and Sophie have to physically testify or if they can send in video testimony."

"When will they rule on that?"

"They are in session right now; they should have a verdict by the time you get back to Michigan. You are heading back today right?"

"Yeah," Jack said excitedly and Jennifer smiled, "The doctor says that I will have to check in with a doctor in Michigan, but as long as I take the antibiotics and follow the instructions he gave me I should be okay. Hey I thought that police people had to take pictures of the victim's injuries when they are involved in a case like this. How come they haven't done that to me?"

"Oh they did," Jennifer said, "They did during the chest x-ray and while getting you set up with the chest tube to drain the liquid from your lung."

"Oh," Jack said, pleasantly surprised that he didn't have to sit through that now that he was feeling better. Someone knocked on the door and Aster came in.

"Hey Jacko, your dad's filling out the paperwork for you to leave and I have been sent to make sure that you are ready to head out. You ready?"

"Yeah, the nurse just came in and unhooked my IV and stuff. She put the sling on my arm too. See?" Jack said holding up the white sling on his right arm, "She says that if we keep the wrapping on and it in a sling then the fractures should be able to heal themselves' the way they are and I won't need a cast. But if it starts to bother me, we are supposed to go back to the doctors to get it casted."

"You won't complain even if they do hurt," Aster chided.

"I know," Jack said sending Aster a grin.

Jennifer smiled, "Okay, I will see you at the briefing for the trials, I have to testify too," with that she got up and walked out the door with Aster and Jack calling their goodbyes behind her.

Jack turned and smirked at Aster after she left. "What?" Aster asked.

"You called her Jennifer," Jack said smirking, "You teased me for calling her Jennifer now I gonna tease you."

"Don't even think about it," Aster said trying to act strict. Ana walked in the door to get the boys and Jack took his chance to make fun of Aster.

"Ana, Bunny's got a crush," was all that Jack managed to get out before Aster covered Jack's mouth with his hand. Jack licked his hand.

"Jack that is so gross," Aster said and wiped his spit covered hand off on his pants.

"You deserved it! You were the one that put your had over my mouth," Jack argued back, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Okay, wait hold up!" Ana said over them, "What is this about Aster having a crush."  
"He called Officer Connor by her first name, and he made fun of me for doing that earlier, so now I get to make fun of him for it," Jack explained.

"You two are insane," Ana said throwing her hands in the air but smiling the entire time, "Now c'mon let's get you home for _good_ this time."

"Sounds awesome," Jack said and got out of the bed with Aster's help. It felt weird to walk with one foot in a boot and the other one barefoot; he had to walk on his tiptoes to keep his balance. They were taking the elevator to the back of the parking deck to avoid the press, and it was a long way to walk and Jack was soon getting tired from having to walk on his tiptoes.

Aster sighed the third time he saw Jack grimace and pulled Jack onto his back, effectively giving him a piggyback ride.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger just as badly as he does his dad," Ana said quietly to Aster while grinning.

"Shut up," Aster said playfully.

"Hey Bunny," Jack said.

"Yeah Jack?"

"You should give me piggyback rides more often; this is so much more fun than walking."

"Not going to happen. You are getting way too big for this."

"Killjoy," Jack and Ana said at the same time. Aster rolled his eyes and spotted North and Sandy in the parking lot. Sandy was going to be driving back with Mr. Storm, Mrs. Storm, and Gale so that the cars wouldn't be too crowded. Jack was riding back with North, Ana, and Aster.

Aster leaned down lower so Jack could hop of his back and climb into the car. Gale was already in his car and he saw Jack through the window. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching him he signed to Jack "SOS please! They are going to kill me!"

Jack laughed and quickly signed back, "Sorry, I can't do anything. Don't worry, Sandy will save you!"

Aster got in next to Jack and rolled his eyes when he saw him signing to Gale. The Storms' and Sandy drove off and North and Ana got in the front seats, ready to drive off themselves.

"How bad are the reporters out there?" Jack asked his dad.

"There are quite a few Bud."

"Is our lovely Bianca one of them," Jack said sarcastically.

"You betcha," Ana said turning around to look at Jack, "Don't worry though, they can't bother us in here. They get in the way of the car, and well we'll drive over them."

"Ana, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Jack said laughing.

"Nah, we can say it was an accident," She said and turned back around. They drove around the reporters easily enough and sat in comfortable silence for a while before Jack spoke.

"So Dad," Jack said and waited for his dad to respond, "Aster's got a crush."

"I do _not_ will you leave that alone you ankle-bitter," Aster said and tickled the bottom of Jack's foot.

"Boys," Ana said sternly, "We are in the car, stop the horseplay."

"Okay _Mom_," Aster retorted sarcastically, causing Jack to crack up. Ana turned around and hit Aster on the shoulder.

"Hey Ana," Jack said playfully, "No horseplay remember?"

"_Shut_ up," Ana said laughing and turned back around. They were on a rural road and Jack turned to look out at the landscape, the farms, the livestock, and the trees. "Trees," Jack thought shuddering, "I hate trees," Jack decided in his mind; every time he thought of trees now he always thought of the house surrounded by trees.

Jack was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his dad's cell phone ring or the conversation going on around him, all he could think about was that house surrounded by trees. Thinking about it made him a little more jumpy than normal, which made the news he was about to receive ten times worse.

"_Jack_," North said for the third time.

"Huh?" Jack said looking away from the window.

"That was Officer Connor," North said, "The judge ruled about whether or not you had to testify in front of Pitch."

"I don't, do I?" Jack said worry creeping up on him and he curled up more into himself subconsciously. It was silent and Jack put the pieces together, "I can't testify in front of him," Jack shouted going into full blown panic mode, "I, I can't do that!"

"Jack, calm down," Aster said trying to calm down his erratic nephew. He moved to touch Jack and Jack freaked out, jumping and pressing himself against the car door.

Jack looked around frantically. He had to get out of the car; the car was taking him to Michigan, toward Pitch. He couldn't go to Pitch. He couldn't see Pitch. Before Aster could realize what Jack was up to Jack had opened the car door and started at the moving ground for a second. It was grass right now, but in a moment it would be gravel, and so, without a second thought, Jack got out of the moving car and rolled down the grass hill next to the road.

He could hear his dad, Ana, and Aster yelling his name, but he couldn't make himself get up from the grass where he had rolled to a stop. In a matter of seconds his dad was next to him pulling him up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" North asked frantically. Jack nodded too shocked at what he had actually just done to response. North nodded and then hugged Jack fiercely, "Good because I'm going to kill you."

After a second Jack said, "I'm not going back to Michigan. I'm not going to go testify in front of Pitch. I can't. I won't!" Jack said shakily getting back up and backing away from his dad. Ana and Aster were watching from behind North, not wanting to freak Jack out even more by overcrowding him.

Jack was a little confused when his dad didn't try to stop Jack from backing away from him. Jack turned his back to them and started to walk away from them a little faster, before breaking out into a run. He was glad that the boot on his foot was more aerodynamic because now he could run a little easier than with the cast. He managed to get about half a mile away before he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and try to pull him to a stop. The momentum coming from both of them caused them to start to fall, and whoever had run after Jack cradled him closer to their body to make sure he didn't get hurt in the fall.

Jack was still regaining his breath with Aster pulled him to his feet. Aster brushed off most of the dirt he had gotten on his clothes and didn't seem to be hurt from hitting the ground. He grabbed Jack's wrist before he could get anymore crazy ideas into his head and started to drag him back toward the car.

"_Lemme_ _go_," Jack shouted as the car that North and Ana were anxiously leaning against became a little closer.

"Jackson, stop it," Aster said firmly, but loosened his grip a little on his nephew's wrist to make sure he wasn't actually hurting him.

"Let me go," Jack said sobbing, "I want Daddy." Aster was so shocked by the fact that Jack had once again referred to his dad as "daddy", a nickname he hadn't used since he was about 8, that he let go of Jack's wrist and instead of trying to run away again Jack ran toward his dad.

By the time that Aster had caught up to Jack he was mumbling things into North's shirt that no one could understand.

"What did you do to him?" Ana demanded angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Aster said defensively, "I just stopped him from running away and getting even more injured."

"No Michigan," Jack said from North's shirt. He had cried until he couldn't anymore and was now a little more calm after having that meltdown.

"Jack," North said bending down so he was at his son's level, "We are going back to Michigan. And you are going to have to testify against Pitch. But you aren't going to be alone, Ana and Aster will be at all the briefings too, and I can be as well because you are still a minor. But in the end, you are going to be the only one on the witness stand. I know you are scared, but I know that you can do it because you are so brave. You stood up to Pitch so many times when he could actually hurt you. Now he can't hurt you, this should be easy. All you gotta do is tell what happened and answer some questions. It's just like a test."  
"I hate tests," Jack said sleepily into North's shirt.

"I know you do, but this test you already know all the answers to."

"Promise?" Jack asked as his dad helped him back in the car.

"Promise," North said and closed Jack's door. Aster was beside him before he could even blink; probably worried that Jack would try to jump out of the car again. They started driving back to Michigan again but after Jack's little meltdown he couldn't stay awake and soon found himself drifting to sleep with his head using Aster's lap as a pillow.

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	12. Chapter 12

Obstacles Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Thunder angel13: Thank you so much!**

**Lovepuppy316: I burst out laughing at the "grand car JACKing incident" comment. I completely agree I wouldn't want to face them if I had to go to court to testify.**

**JustPlainOldMe: Oh yeah, my friends and I are like that too… I'm like that with my siblings too sometimes. XD. The yearbook club does have multiple pictures of me on my brother's or his friends' backs. I'm an editor for the yearbook so I get to choose which ones go in and which don't, my friend said she would make a page of just a collage of a bunch of kids in casts for the yearbook so we could get a bunch of them in. :) My teachers are so used to my siblings and I being crazy they didn't care. My favorite was when Asher showed up at my classroom door when the bell rang and just picked me up bridal style. My English teacher burst out laughing, and I struck a ridiculous pose. XD Also he picked me up when he got out of the car heading home because there was too much snow on the ground and he didn't want me to slip, my foster mom just laughed and walked back to the office when she saw us. We must be a sight though, a 6 foot 2 inch brother carrying around his 5 foot 8 inch sister. XD As for the piggyback thing, I actually didn't think about that, I'm sure my subconscious mind snuck it in there somehow. :). Thank you so much for the awesome review and for the celebratory cookies.**

**LuminousMaple: I'm glad you find Jack adorable.**

**Nightmre13: Hahaha, so true.**

**TTOH: I DIDN'T THINK IT SUCKED! IT WAS AWESOME! And about my broken leg, it's not that bad, I have just started getting used to the cast, so it doesn't bother me that much anymore.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yes, you really did just say that. XD I will try and put more in like this chapter, I'm glad you liked adorable, freaked out Jack.**

**Magicalcatprincess: He'll be fine… probably.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Hahaha we are all a little insane. :) Have no fear I don't think you are insane! I'm glad that my chapter fit your mood! Hope this one helps brighten your day as well.**

Ana kept shooting glances to the back of the car where Jack was asleep; as if afraid he would disappear.

"Ana he is fine," Aster said after he saw her glance back three times in the course of a minute. Ana chewed her bottom lip and turned back around, deep in thought.

"What is happening to Jamie and Sophie?" She asked North after a minute.

"They have to tell their stories to the judge but no one else; the jury will get to read the transcripts. The judge said that a full trial on them would be detrimental to their mental health."

"And it won't be detrimental to Jack?" Ana shouted the rhetorical question.

"Hey keep it down; he is actually asleep back here." Aster hissed as Jack rolled over on Aster's lap and mumbled in his sleep.

"You know that any competent defense lawyer is going to shred Jack apart. They will twist his words around and he will be even more of a mental wreck," Ana worried.

"He isn't a mental wreck," Aster said.

"Really? About an hour ago he jumped out of a _moving_ _car_. Do you call that a mentally sound decision? Because I don't! And since when does he refer to North as "Daddy" or do anything that just happened back there?"

"Ana he is going to be fine," North tried to sooth her. Ana opened her mouth to talk again when there was a groan from the backseat.

"All you guys, shut up! I'm trying to sleep back here," Jack groaned.

"Aww does the baby need it's sleep?" Aster teased. Jack glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow," Aster said and rubbed his arm.

"Who's the baby now?" Jack teased back.

"Jack, no hitting in the car," North ordered.

"Soo if I get out of the car can I punch Aster again?"

"Jackson if you get out of this car again while it is in motion, I'll kill you," Ana threatened.

"Calm down," Jack said laughing, "I was kidding. How far are we from home?"

"We are almost there," North said glancing in the rearview mirror to look at Jack. Jack nodded and drew his legs closer to himself again. His home wasn't safe in his mind anymore. He had been taken from there. It wasn't pure anymore; it had been tainted by Pitch.

"How's Blizzard?" Jack asked.

"She was fine last time we saw her. We left Brooke in charge of her while we were gone."

"You and Aster can go and walk over to Gale's and pick her up when we get back home," Ana said as they pulled onto their street. Jack nodded and waited for North to put the car in park before he opened his door. He waited for Aster to start walking toward the Storm household before he followed. He looked up at his uncle for the first time since he had gotten rescued from the right side. There was a cut on the side of his face, near his temple.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked trying to poke it.

"Leave it alone Jack," Aster said and swatted his nephew's hand away while ringing the doorbell. The door swung open and Brooke grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him inside.

"I've missed you _sooo_ much! You need to stop getting yourself kidnapped. It's not okay; it scares me, so stop!" Brooke babbled before releasing Jack from the death grip hug.

"Where is Gale?" Jack asked looking around.

"He and Mommy and Daddy are fighting. He is in a _lot_ of trouble though. Not that I have been eavesdropping or anything," Brooke said giving Jack a smirk. Jack nodded and whispered in Brooke's ear, "Distract Aster." Brooke nodded and went over to babble about something to Aster while Jack snuck away and into the living room where Brooke had nodded her head, indicating that is where he should go.

"But _Mom_," Gale yelled.

"Don't yell at your mother, Gale," Mr. Storm commanded.

"It's not like I just ran away for the sake of running away. I did it to save Jack, because _you guys_ wouldn't do anything."  
"We didn't _do anything_ because there was nothing _legal_ we could do," Mrs. Storm yelled.

"That's why I did what I do best!" Gale yelled back.

"That's enough Gale," Mr. Storm said, "We understand why you did what you did. But the fact of the matter still is that you stole a car in the middle of the night and drove off without telling us where you were going or what you knew."

"Would you have let me go if I had told you any of that?" Gale asked.

"_No_," Mrs. Storm yelled.

"That's _exactly_ why I didn't tell you guys!"

"Enough Gale," Mr. Storm yelled. Jack flinched back from the doorway reflexively at the yelling; only staying because of his loyalty to his best friend.

"Your mother and I have decided what the best punishment for you would be. You are grounded for three weeks," Mr. Storm shouted and held up his hand when Gale tried to interrupt, "The first week you will have no phone, no computer, and no being allowed on the roof. After that we will see about letting you get some of those things back."

"_Dad_," Gale yelled at the same time Jack pushed open the door all the way and said, "_Mr. Storm_!"

The adult Storms' heads jerked from one teenage boy to the next. Jack, taking advantage of their stunned silence, tried to plead out his best friend's case.

"He really didn't mean any harm and he was only trying to help me. Please don't be mad at him! If he hadn't come when he did, I could be dead right now," Jack said while working the puppy dog eyes Aster so often made fun of him for. Mr. Storm looked at the two boys and was biting his lower lip thinking. Mrs. Storm was silent thinking as well. They shared a look and then she nodded her head.

"Jack," she said softly, "We understand why Gale did it, but he still scared us, and he broke quite a few laws in trying to help you. I'm not saying that was a bad thing, but if we don't react about this now, he could continue to break rules and get into even more trouble. That's why he is in trouble, not for trying to help his best friend."

"Bu-"Jack said before he was interrupted by Aster.

"Jackson," Aster said sternly, "What are you doing."

"Nothing," Jack muttered looking at his feet, knowing that now he too would be in trouble for invading people's privacy when he got home.

"Go with Brooke and get Blizzard from the backyard." Jack nodded and followed Brooke out. Blizzard saw Jack and knocked him over and started licking his face. Giggling he tried to roll away. Brooke was on the porch laughing at the sight before she too ran out and started playing in the backyard with Blizzard and Jack.

Aster and Mr. and Mrs. Storm watched from the window as Gale ran out and joined the party. They laughed as Jack and Gale tried to defend each other from getting knocked over by the overexcited Blizzard, leaving poor Brooke to fend for herself. Every time she got up she kept getting knocked down by either Blizzard or one of the taller and older boys running into her. Finally, Jack took pity on her and helped her up.

"He is a good big brother," Mrs. Storm said while watching Jack interact with Brooke.

"His siblings say that as well," Aster said proudly before opening the sliding door and calling out to Jack, "Okay Jacko time to go!"

"Killjoy," Jack and Gale yelled and Brooke nodded her head in agreement. Jack got up and Blizzard trailed after him as he walked over to Aster. Aster shook his head at his nephew's appearance as they left the Storm household. Jack's once clean shirt was now covered in melting snow and some snow was stuck in his hair. There was mud and melted snow all over his pants, and Blizzard was probably going to need a bath herself.

"You're a mess you know that?" Aster complained good naturedly.

"In which meaning of the phrase," Jack replied cheekily.

"All of them right now," Aster said and motioned toward Jack's clothes.

"Bunny," Jack said and looked at him with mock terror, "Ana is going to kill me." Aster laughed and lightly pushed Jack in the front door first.

"Jackson, _what_ happened to your clothes?" Ana yelled, while trying to keep the smile from her face, from the kitchen upon seeing her step-son.

**Until next time, sorry it was short,**

**-Chrisanna**


	13. Chapter 13

Obstacles Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay, I am sooo sorry I've been gone for about 6 days. I had some family problems that I just couldn't put off and had to deal with. But that's been taken care of, so back to hopefully regular updates.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Yes, I will give you more sad Jack… maybe a little extra too because I left you for so long, sorry about that. :)**

**Lovepuppy316: Glad you loved it.**

**ImagineMusic: Loving the new username! I'm glad you loved it, and I hope you love this one too!**

**Nightmre13: How are you doing? And yeah, I love Ana; my foster mom is pretty cool though, so I don't think I would trade her for Ana.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: No I don't believe there is any law, they can require you to testify or you can be in contempt of court, I'm not completely sure though. Glad you thought the last chapter was awesome. Hope you think this chapter is awesome too.**

**Magiccatprincess: Aster has that cut on his face from when Pitch knocked him out.**

**Breezyfeather: I'm glad you think family time is cute. And sorry, I didn't update very soon, but I **_**did**_** update! :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thanks for thinking last chapter was great, I'm glad you liked it. I see that song fitting him too; in fact I love that song. XD As for the pictures from the yearbook, we decided which pictures we were going to use and then my friend emailed me all of them so I could print them out and put them in my room. Lila and I now print them out every now and then and leave them hidden in Asher and Max's room to find. Sorry I didn't update soon, but I did update!**

**Avatar Aang: Glad you love it.**

**TTOH: Thank **_**you**_** so much for being an awesome reviewer! Sorry I didn't update very soon, but I did update. So I hope you like this chapter.**

Aster laughed as he put Blizzard in their own backyard until they could give her a bath.

"I was playing with Blizzard." Jack said looking down and scuffing his shoe against the floor. Ana rolled her eyes playfully at her step-son.

"Go on and get cleaned up then we can have an early dinner," Ana said.

Jack started up the stairs and a few minutes later he walked down stairs, mostly clean of mud expect for his face and his matted hair. Ana was talking to Sandy and was oblivious to the word around them so Jack snuck up behind her.

"Can we have pizza?" Jack asked and Ana jumped up startled by her step-son's voice.

"When did you get there?" She asked.

"Like a minute ago," Jack said trying not to laugh. Sandy was laughing behind Ana's back.

"I don't know Jack, you should be eating healthy. Especially since I'm sure you didn't get the proper nutrients while with P-" Ana stopped when she saw Jack getting nervous and the name and made a split second decision, "Pizza sounds great, I'll go order it." Jack nodded and wandered into the living room. Aster and North were sitting down watching the news, completely oblivious to the fact that Jack had just walked into the room.

"The trial for Pitch, the leader of the Fearlings, will be held in 3 weeks or less. Unless the court date is changed for some reason, which it is very unlikely to be changed at this time," Bianca reported, "I have also learned from an inside source that the two younger children involved in the kidnapping will not have to testify during the trial, but just to the judge. Jackson Overland, Pitch's nephew and kidnapping victim, will testify in court. Gale Storm, the boy who helped police to find the missing children, and some of Jack's family members will also be testifying, along with Officer Jennifer Connor who helped rescue Jack and some of her squad members."

"Jack come help me-" Ana said walking into the living room and stopping when she saw Jack frozen staring at the screen. It took Ana only a few second to figure out what the broadcast was talking about and she lightly took Jack's left arm, trying not to scare him. "C'mon, come with me and help me set the table," She said and tried to pull him away from the spot he seemed glued to. Jack finally started to move toward the kitchen like Ana asked and Ana turned around and scowled at Aster and North, "Next time make sure he isn't in the room before watching that _bitch_ on TV," She spat bitterly and followed her step-son out of the room.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Jack trying to carry plates to the table. The task would seem very easy with two hands, but since Jack's right arm was still in the sling it proved to be more difficult. She walked over to help him, but before she could reach him he dropped the last plate and it shattered into five pieces. Jack quickly bent down to pick them up and Ana bent down to help him. She noticed his fingers shaking.

"Sorry," He mumbled nervously.

"Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen and we have plenty of plates, don't worry about it," Ana soothed and took the pieces of plate from Jack's hand. She helped him stand up and then turned around to throw the shards away in the trash can.

"I didn't mean to," Jack mumbled again, he looked scared.

"Baby," Ana said and walked over to him, seeing tears forming in his eyes she pulled him into a hug, "I know sweetie, it was an accident, it is okay. No one's mad," She soothed and rubbed her hand in soothing circle on Jack's back while he cried. She saw Aster, Sandy, and North standing on the outskirts of the kitchen. She shook her head no, not wanting them to disturb Jack, and they walked back into the living room. It took Jack a few more minutes to stop shaking and crying. Finally he pulled away from Ana and even though Ana wanted to keep him close, she let him pull away. He went to wipe his eyes with his left hand and that's when Ana saw the cut on his palm.

"Jack, come here and let me look at your hand," Ana said as she waved him over to the sink. Jack obliged and went over to the sink. Ana took his hand and looked at the cut; she turned on the water and ran it under water to get the blood to wash off.

"It's not too deep," Ana said relieved and bent down to open the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. She took out a band aid and some disinfect cream and put them on the cut. Right when she finished the doorbell rang and she heard someone open the door and pay for the pizza.

"Will you go ask your dad, Aster, and Sandy what they want to drink?" Ana asked while she pulled out another plate and put it in the empty spot on the table and took out some glasses to put everyone's drinks in. Jack nodded and started to walk toward the living room, only for Aster to come in carrying the pizza.

"I think we should all have soda and watch a movie," Aster said placing the pizza down on the countertop and looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye. Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds like fun to me," Sandy signed standing next to Jack.

Ana knew she was getting ganged up on. "Jack drinks milk," she ordered, "And then later _maybe_ he can have soda." North waved Sandy, Aster, and Ana over to where he was standing near the front door.

"The District Attorney processing Pitch's case just called. They want us to meet tomorrow at their office to try and help prepare Jack and you two," North said pointing at Ana and Aster.

"Is Gale going to be there?" Ana asked looking back at Jack who was leaning against the kitchen counter watching the four of them talk, but unable to hear what was being said.

"Yes, Gale will be there. They will be saying what order they will call witnesses in and then get their testimonies straight. They are also going to prepare the children for what the defense lawyers will most likely act like."

"In other words they are going to bully Jack and Gale," Ana huffed.

"I don't like it either," Aster pointed out, "But I would rather them at least try and prepare Jack and Gale for what is coming so they aren't completely stunned when it does happen at the actual trial." Sandy and North nodded in agreement.

Ana sighed and bit her lip, "What time are we meeting them tomorrow?"

"8 a.m."

Ana nodded, "Jack we are having movie night. Pick out whatever you want to drink and go find a movie." Jack raised an eyebrow and grabbed at soda from the fridge and quickly ran into the living room before Ana could change her mind and try and take it back from him.

Jack fell asleep halfway through the movie on his dad's shoulder. Aster took the soda from his nephew's hand and took his plate into the kitchen. When he came back into the living room, Jack had spread out over Aster's spot.

"Thanks Frostbite," Aster whispered sarcastically and threw North a blanket to put over Jack before sitting down next to Sandy on the other couch. That was the last thing he remembered before Ana pushed him awake at 7:15.

"Hurry and wake up or we are going to be late," she ordered and turned to wake up Sandy and North.

"Where is Jack?"

"Upstairs," Ana said and then looked at Aster, "I told him where we are going. He locked himself in his room. Have fun with that."

"I am seriously removing the lock from his door," Aster said as he quickly ran upstairs and got dressed before walking up to Jack's room with a bobby pin in hand.

"Jackson, open up," Aster ordered pounding on the door.

"_No_," Jack shouted. Aster unlocked the door with minimal struggle and walked into Jack's room.

"Jack?" Aster asked not seeing his nephew anywhere then noticing the open window and the rain coming down outside, "He did _not_," Aster muttered to himself and climbed up onto the roof.

"Jackson, come here right now before you get yourself killed," Aster ordered when he saw Jack on the roof already soaked from the rain. Jack shook his head no and continued to walk along the roof.

"Jack c'mon it's not going to be so bad. I'm going to be there, Ana's going to be there, hey, and even Gale is going to be there."

"Gale's coming?" Jack asked hopefully turning around to face Aster, his hair plastered to his face.

"Yeah, Gale has to testify too. Now come on, we are going to be late," Aster coaxed.

"Okay," Jack said quietly and started to walk toward Aster. He was almost to Aster when his foot slipped and he almost fell onto the shingles, expect for Aster caught his arm and helped him back up and into his bedroom.

"Don't you dare go back on that roof, do you understand?" Aster ordered.

"Bu-"

"I will tell Ana what almost happened out there if I ever catch you out there again," Aster threatened.

"Fine," Jack said.

Aster nodded his head, pleased with Jack's response, "Good, now change your clothes. I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." With that Aster walked out of his nephew's room and went to change his own clothes which were now soaked.

Jack came downstairs exactly 10 minutes later, with Blizzard right behind him. Ana must have let her in the night before and cleaned her off because there was no mud on her.

"Ready for this Jack," Ana asked as North grabbed the car keys.

"No." Jack said trying to cross his arms but failing due to the sling on his right arm. Someone banged on the door and Aster opened it without even having to see who it was.

"Hey Gale," Aster said.

Gale smiled at Aster and turned to Jack, "I ditched my parents and I'm coming with you guys," he smirked. Jack smiled back at him as the whole group, minus Sandy who was going to open the store drove to the district attorney's office.

"Hey Gale," Jack said sending Aster a sly grin.

"Yeah man?"

"Bunny's got a crush, and you have already met her. It's Officer Jennifer Connor!"

"Let it go, she isn't my crush," Aster said and started to tickle Jack who was stuck in the middle of Gale and Aster.

"Gale SOS," Jack said while trying to fight Aster off. Gale quickly joined in trying to get Aster's tickling hands off of Jack.

Ana turned around and wordlessly raised an eyebrow at Aster. Aster sighed and stopped tickling Jack. Jack and Gale stuck their tongues out at Aster as they both tried to right themselves in their seats. The car pulled to a stop and Ana, Aster, Jack, and Gale got out. Jack walked to the driver's side window.

"Dad, are you coming?"

"The district attorney is not calling me as a witness. So no, I'm not. Can you live without me during the briefing today?"

"Yeah," Jack said nervously and looked back at Ana, Aster, and Gale, "I think we got it covered."

"I'll pick you four up when you call me and let me know it is over," North said ruffling Jack's hair. Jack nodded and walked back over to where Gale was standing.

"You know," Gale said, "I think this is going to be fun."

"You are insane," Jack said laughing as they walked to the building entrance.

**Until next time, hopefully that will be sooner than this time**

**-Chrisanna**


	14. Chapter 14

Obstacles Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Thunder angel13: Glad you liked it, thanks for the review.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Thanks so much. Yes please do get some sleep! You don't want to be tired at school tomorrow!**

**Lovepuppy316: Hahaha you do that, my little sister said that if Jack had a mental breakdown "There will be blood." I was like oookkkaayy… have fun with that Farren.**

**ImagineMusic: There will be more Jack and Gale shenanigans, just not sure who they will be aimed at. Yes, your new name is awesome!**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thanks, I'm trying my best to keep my writing good and keep all my lovely readers entertained. :)**

"Hi I'm District Attorney Lynn Smith," A young woman about thirty-five with natural platinum blonde hair and big, bright green eyes said introducing herself, "And this is Thomas Smith, my husband and a lawyer himself. He will be playing the bad guy, or the defense lawyer, while preparing you guys for trial," She said while pointing to a man around the age of thirty-eight with dark brown, almost black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I promise I am not as mean as I am going to seem," Thomas said extending his hand to shake everyone else's, "It's my job to prepare you for how brutal their questions might be. They aren't going to let off because they see it is hurting you; they are only going to press the subject more if they believe it will rile you up or cause the jury to have any doubt about you."

"Great," Jack muttered sarcastically to Gale, who started to chuckle under his breath.

"Alright let's start with the adults. Who wants to go first, Officer Connor, Mrs. St. North, or Mr. Anderson?" Lynn asked. Jack and Gale started raising their eyebrows at the mention of Officer Connor and Aster who was standing behind Jack tickled his ribs when he was sure no one was watching and then wrapped his arms around Jack's chest.

"Behave you two," Aster warned quietly.

"We'll be perfect angels," Gale said and shot a grin at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack whispered, "Perfect angels."

"Actually," Thomas said speaking up, "If the kids want to get out they can go first and then they can call someone to pick them up when they are done. You boys like that plan?" Gale and Jack nodded their heads and Lynn nodded as well, agreeing with her husband's plan.

"Alright, Gale you are up first since your testimony from us will most likely be shorter. Please sit here," Lynn pointed to a seat. They had the conference room set up like a courtroom to help everyone become more familiar to how it would be at the actual trial. Jack had no idea where he was supposed to go and just sat in between Aster and Ana.

"Alright please state your full name for the record," Lynn began.

"Gale James Storm."

"And how old are you?"  
"I'm fifteen-years-old."

"How do you know the victim?"  
"I'm his best friend."

"What did you see when you came to rescue the victim, Jackson Overland?"

"Well I pulled up the house, and was about to head around back when I heard fighting. I looked in one of the front windows and I saw Jack hitting the ground, Pitch had just struck him. Jack was a mess; he had blood, grime, and dirt all over his face and on his clothes. I saw him being dragged to the back of the house so I followed and found the room that Jack and his siblings' were being kept in. I threw a rock at the window and the window shattered. Jack handed me his little sister, Sophie, and his little brother, Jamie, and was about to climb out himself when someone finally managed to get the door open and dragged him back inside. I later found out that it was Pitch that had grabbed Jack. We ran around front to where the police were showing up and I saw some police break down the front door. Two of the other guys surrendered and it was just Jack, Officer Connor, and Pitch left in the house so I snuck away from the police and saw what was going on. Pitch clearly wasn't going to let go of Jack so I took my slingshot and shot a rock at his face. He released his hold on Jack for a second and Jack fell to the ground. Pitch turned around to shoot Jack, but Officer Connor clipped Pitch in the shoulder before he could. Next thing I know Pitch is being escorted to a police squad car and Jack is going into the back of an ambulance."

"Thank you Gale. That was basically perfect, just make sure you keep any personal opinions out of your statements and you should be good to go. Alright Thomas your turn," Lynn said and motioned for Thomas to try and prepare Gale for the defense lawyers.

"How did you get to where Jack was being kept?" Thomas asked.

"I drove."

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"No, sir I have a learner's permit."

"So you were illegally driving on the road?"

"Yes, sir that is correct," Gale admitted and shot Jack a nervous smile, "But I mean he is my best friend, I wasn't going to leave him to rot with Pitch."

"You act like you know Pitch; do you in fact know the defendant personally?"

"No, sir but I have _seen_ what he did to my best friend."

"And how do you know that he did that to your best friend?"  
"Jack _told_ me so," Gale retorted.

"Do you trust everything that your best friend says or tells you?"

"_Yes_!"

"So how, for a fact, do you know that he wasn't lying about that?"  
"I don't. But I don't think that Pitch would point a gun at Jack just to play around!"

"That wasn't my question," Thomas said and turned around and sat down, "No further questions."

"Okay Gale, you can go and sit down with the others now and wait for Jack, or you can leave, whichever you prefer." Lynn instructed. Gale walked out and sat down on the other side of Aster. Lynn beckoned Jack to come up and sit where Gale had just been sitting.

"What is your full name for the record?"

"Jackson Michael Overland."

"How old are you?"  
"I'm fifteen-years-old."

"Were all the injuries that are present now and present in these photos," Lynn pointed to a folder that help the police photos of Jack from the hospital, "Given to you by Pitch or any of his employees by his order or he did not try to stop them?"

"Yes," Jack said while absentmindedly rubbing his still wrapped ribs.

"Were you treated with any kindness while being held captive by Pitch?"  
"No, he made me work as basically a servant and gave my siblings and me very little to no food and water."

"Why were you taken to the hospital after being rescued?"  
"I had gotten pneumonia while with Pitch and it had filled one of my lungs with fluid, causing it to collapse and make it hard for me to breath."

"Thank you Jack that is all for now," Lynn said and sat back down. Thomas stood up and started to walk to Jack and for a second he hated having to do this, even if it was going to help the kid. He was going to basically have to bully the kid, and he hated it.

"Did you at any point try and walk out of the door while he kept you around and used you as a, and I quote "servant"?"

"No I couldn't, I couldn't leave my siblings."

"Why could you leave them and then come back with help?"

"I had no idea where we were and they could have been hurt or killed within the time I was gone."

"The entire time you were with Pitch, did he once show any intent to harm the younger children, your siblings in this case?"

"No he didn't. But he did hurt me and I was scared he would do the same to them!"

"That wasn't my question. Now didn't my client remove you from the damp basement and put you in a storage space with much better conditions?"

"Yes he did, but he still-"

"Answer just the questions please. So basically _you_ could have left if you tried possibly and he kept you in okay living conditions?"

Jack bit his lip.

"Answer the question," Thomas pressed.

"Yes, but-"

"It was a yes or no answer there is no need for further explanation." Thomas said, "No further questions." He said as he sat down. Jack leapt out of the seat and raced over to Ana and Aster. Gale sent a deadly glare at Thomas, which the attorney would admit, intimidated and made him a little nervous.

"Alright," Lynn sighed and turned around to face the family, "Ana you are next."

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	15. Chapter 15

Obstacles Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**I really want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and want to apologize for the long delay. I have had a lot of personal problems going on in my family and my condition got worse and has landed me in the hospital, leaving me less time to update. Thanks for sticking with me, and don't worry I won't abandon this story.**

**Breezyfeather: Possibly… that is very possible.**

**Lovepuppy316: Hahaha, you are very protective of Jack. :)**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: I can't reveal my plot otherwise there would be no need for you to read my story. :)**

**Thunder angel13: We need Thomas for a few more chapters, here have a punching bag. *hands you punching bag***

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Yeah Gale and Jack are pretty strong kids. :) They have to be to deal with being in my story. :)**

**AvatarAang: well here you go, wait no longer. :)**

**Crazy-random-reader of hogwart: Yes we do have that bad habit, don't we? :) Thanks for the review.**

**JackFrost23: Here you go. :)**

**Ari: I updated. :)**

**Jesusfreak200: Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it.**

"How was it?" North asked from the kitchen table where he was working on a new toy. The Storm's had taken Aster, Ana, and Jack home, so North had been waiting for them.

"That _sucked_," Jack yelled as he slammed the front door and pushed past Aster to run upstairs.

"Jack come back here and talk to-" Ana said before Jack slamming his own door shut cut her off.

"That bad huh?" North asked.

"Worse," Aster said rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and get rid of his oncoming headache.

"What happened?" North asked.

"Just what I told _you_ would happen. They tore Jack _apart_. The person showing them how the defense lawyer would act _tore him apart_. He never let Jack explain anything! I will not allow him to go through that again," Ana said and walked up the stairs after Jack.

"Jack," Ana said knocking on the door, "C'mon baby open the door."

"Leave me alone," Jack said so quietly Ana almost didn't hear him. Blizzard came up to Jack's closed door and started whimpering, waiting to come into Jack's room.

"Baby, Blizzard wants to come in. Come on and open the door for her," Ana coaxed but still got no response from Jack. Blizzard started barking outside the door, making Ana nervous. Aster had come upstairs to see what all the noise was about with North close behind.

"What's wrong?" Aster asked

"Jack won't open his door, and Blizzard clearly doesn't like the fact that Jack won't open his door," Ana said.

"Move over," Aster said and pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket. The lock popped open, but before he could turn the handle he felt it lock back in place.

"Jack! We aren't playing this game again. Let me in okay?" Aster ordered while he popped the lock again and turned the handle before Jack could lock it again. He opened the door but motioned for the others to stay back. Stepping inside the room he saw something flying at his head and raised his arm up to block whatever it was. Jack's pillow hit his arm and he heard Jack's bathroom door shut.

"I'll meet you downstairs with Jack in a little bit," Aster said to the others. North gave Aster an unsure look, "Trust me Nick. He is gonna throw punches probably when I open that door. He needs to get it out of his system, and trust me; he is going to feel least guilty about punching me than striking out at you or Ana." North and Ana nodded and slowly headed downstairs.

"Jack. Open the door or I will," Aster warned and getting no response from Jack he forced the lock open and walked in. Jack was sitting against the wall with his legs drawn up to his chest and his head resting against his knees.

"Jack," Aster said softer than before as he approached his nephew, "Jackie?" Aster said as he put an arm on Jack's shaking shoulder.

"_Get off_," Jack screamed and tried to hit Aster with his good arm. The fist clipped Aster's chin, not with enough force to hurt him but still enough to stun him for a second.

Aster tugged Jack toward him and Jack started to try and pound on Aster's chest and get free. When he realized that he couldn't get free he just completely broke down and started crying into Aster's chest. Aster rearranged himself on the cold bathroom floor so that he could hold Jack closer.

"What's wrong Jacko?"

"I can't," Jack said between sobs.

"You can't what?"

"I, I can't do it. I'm not strong enough, I can't. I can't be in the same room as him and have those people asking me questions and everybody knowing what happened to me and being all sympathetic towards me. I just can't do it," Jack finished off by burying himself deeper into Aster's shirt and sobbing harder.

"Hey you're okay, it is okay. You're just tired and stressed out. I know you can do it; you are a lot stronger than me when I was your age."

"Doesn't matter Bunny, I still can't do it," Jack whispered.

"Look today was the first day, none of us knew what to expect and now we know. Next time we have to meet with them we will be even more prepared. It's just like your dad said, this is just a test and you already know all the answers to it."

"_I hate tests,_" Jack yelled and kicked himself free of Aster's grip and slid away across the bathroom tiled floor and slowly stood up. Aster rubbed the spot on his leg Jack had kicked and looked at his nephew trying to decide what to do next.

"Jack just give it a chan-"

"_Shut up_ you don't know anything. _Get out_ okay just get _out_."

"Fine Jackson," Aster said and walked out of his room frustrated and slammed Jack's door on the way out.

Jack sat down on the floor by his bed with tears still slowly coming down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the side of the bed and suddenly felt a rough tongue on his cheek.

"Hey girl," Jack said and hugged Blizzard around the neck. Blizzard pleased by the attention laid down next to Jack and demanded more rubs. While rubbing Blizzard with one hand Jack reached for his cell phone that laid on his bed with the other.

"Gale I'm losing it man," He sent only to remember that Gale didn't have his phone because he was grounded. Jack got up and opened his bedroom door, contemplating going downstairs and walking out the front door for a walk, but he didn't want to face his family. He knew that Aster was frustrated with him and thought that he was being childish, but he _really_ didn't want to go to court at all. Jack closed his door and began pacing in his room, slowly getting more worked up as time went on. He needed some fresh air and someone to talk to, preferably Gale.

Walking over to the window he opened it and took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked at Gale's house and then at the ground again. Then at the pipe next to his window. Taking an even deeper breath he made up his mind and took off the sling, it was bothering him anyway, and grabbed the pipe. He began to climb down with Blizzard started barking at him.

"Shh," Jack hissed, "I'll be back in a little bit girl, just be quiet. Good girl," Jack said as Blizzard quieted down and he continued to climb down the pipe. When he was close to the ground he let go of the pipe and let himself drop to the ground. Then he avoided all the first floor windows and walked over to the Storm's backyard. Picking up some rocks he started throwing them at Gale's window. Gale's head showed up at the closed window and he held up a finger to tell Jack to hang on a minute. Gale disappeared from the window and a moment later he appeared on the other side of his fenced in backyard.

"Jack what's up? What's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to someone about anything but that stupid trial. And I need to get out of that house," Jack said pointing back at his house, "Please just come and walk around with me."

Gale looked at Jack, neither of them had jackets and it was pretty chilly out, not to mention it looked like it was going to rain. And Jack was missing his sling, and Gale was grounded. But his best friend was practically begging him to go with him. Gale nodded and motioned for Jack to back up and then jumped over his fence.

"Show off," Jack said.

"If I opened the gate my parents would have heard and then we would both be screwed. Where is your sling man? You gotta keep that thing on if you want your arm to get any better."

"I took it off. Don't worry I'll put it back on later, besides what is a few hours out of the sling going to do anyway?"

"With your luck? Kill you. You do realize we only have 2 hours until county curfew right?" **(I don't know if you guys have this where you live, but minors where I live have to be in their homes or where ever they are staying by, I think, 11 o'clock at night)**.

"So?" Jack said with a rebellious flare in his eyes, "Who cares about the curfew?"

"Jack man if we get caught, we could get in even more trouble."

"So let's just not get caught," Jack said mischievously and seeing Gale's uncertainty said, "I'll make you a bet. We race to the park, I win, we stay out as long as we please. You win, well, we do whatever you think is best."

"Jack you can't race you have a boot on, why isn't there a boot on your foot?"

"Because I took it off," Jack said with a shrug, "It doesn't hurt anymore. They only put it on there as a precaution." Jack said and wiggled his Converse clad feet, "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Gale said and they lined up on the sidewalk."

"On your mark."  
"Get set."

"Go!" Both boys took off running down the sidewalk toward the park. Gale was ahead for a little while, but Jack caught up and easily overtook him before they reached the park.

"Okay," Gale said panting while Jack was barely out of breath, "Okay Mr. Track Superstar, we play it your way." Jack just grinned.

"So how much makeup work do you think we are going to have?" Jack asked as they started to walk around the park.

"Um, a ton," Gale said, "Mr. Jones and P.E. won't give us that much, but Math, History, English, Spanish, and Biology are going to slaughter us."

"I say we just revolt and refuse to do it," Jack plotted.

"Considering the fact that you and I have a C in everything but Mr. Jones's class and P.E. that might not be such a good idea," Gale pointed out.

"Who invented school?"

"Um, Horace Mann helped invent public schools I think," Gale said. Jack looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why do you know that?"

"Because unlike you, I actually pay attention in History class."

"But yet you still have a C in there," Jack teased.

"I suck at school; you are actually smart if you would _pay attention_. I mean I have to study, but if you just pay attention in class you can waltz in there and know everything on test day."

Jack opened his mouth to retort but then closed it and elbowed Gale, "Does that car look very familiarly to you?"

"Yeah it looks like Aster's, oh, shit. We're screwed. Should we go turn ourselves into him or let him come to us."

"Um," Jack said and watched the car, "I don't think he has spotted us yet."

"Okay so what do you want to do man?" Gale said and watched Aster park the car.

Jack locked eyes with Aster for a moment and Aster started to walk toward them.

"Run," Jack said and pushed Gale in front of him.

"Where are we running to?" Gale yelled.

"The forest," Jack yelled back, "Aster may be fast but we can lose him in the forest."

They reached the forest and kept running for a good long while before finally slowing down, both boys out of breath. There was a huge clap of thunder and it began to drizzle.

Jack looked up at the sky confused, "Why is it raining in the winter?"

"I don't know do I look like a freaking weather man?" Gale retorted, "You do realize that we are going to be in so much trouble when we get home don't you? My old man is going to yell at me for so long my ears will probably bleed."

"I'm not going home," Jack said decisively. Gale gave Jack a worried look.

"I'm not letting you stay out here by yourself man, no way."

"Then stay out here with me, please! We can skip school tomorrow and just hang out. Don't you miss us just hanging out?"  
"Your dad is making you go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jack said looking forlorn.

"Okay, new deal. We stay out for a while longer but we have to be home by 1 deal?"

"Deal," Jack said grinning but then sobered up as they walked back out of the forest, "Do you think that the bullies are going to leave us alone tomorrow? I don't feel like dealing with them again."

"I don't know. Maybe. Even they have hearts, small ones but they still have them."

"Good I don't think-"Jack was interrupted by flashing lights and a car pulling over next to them. Not just any car, a cop car.

"What are you boys doing out in the rain?" The officer asked.

"We were just on our way home officer," Gale said.

"You know your parents have been looking for you boys. They called the station about 1 hour ago when they couldn't find you themselves. Get in, I'll drive you home," the cop ordered.

"Awesome," Jack muttered beside Gale. Gale elbowed him and they both climbed in the back and the cop drove back to their houses, leading them home and to their very angry parents.

**Thanks again for sticking with me,**

**-Chrisanna**


	16. Chapter 16

Obstacles Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Crazy-random-reader of hogwart: Thanks, trial should be soon, I'll try and add more Aster and Jack moments in for you. :)**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: Thanks for waiting, :). I'm still probably going to be a little less dependable on updating because I'm still in the hospital, but now I am a little stronger, I can spend more time updating.**

**Jesusfreak200: Glad you love it. :)**

**ImagineMusic: Yes, Jack is most definitely in trouble.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: Thanks for the awesome review. :)  
InsanityDerivedBlindLove: Thank you so much. :)**

**Thunder angel13: Hahaha, I'm sure that the Tooth Fairy will be glad to have a reason to visit Thomas. Thanks for the review. :)**

**Lovepuppy316: Hahaha, yeah silly police car ruining their plans. Hahaha yes, the boys are defiantly in trouble. :)**

**JackFrostforever: Thanks, :).**

**RyanForestCafe: Oh yeah, tons of trouble. Glad you like it. :)**

The cop at least turned off the siren on the way back to their houses, but it was still pretty bad to be seen in the back of a cop car. They stopped at Gale's house and while Jack insisted that he could just walk to his house next door the cop insisted on escorting both of the boy's to their separate homes. They dropped Gale off and after a quick word with his parents walked Jack over to his.

The cop had barely finished knocking on the door when it flew open.

"Jack," Ana said relieved and brought him into a hug, "Thank you officer for finding him, it won't happen again." She said and spoke to him for a moment longer while Jack shifted awkwardly off on the side in his soggy clothes. Ana closed the door and spun around to face Jack.

"You are soaking wet! What the hell were you thinking young man? No you weren't thinking. You snuck out of the house. Why did you even bother sneaking out? We probably would have let you go out after we talked with you. And you ran from Aster when he spotted you two in the park, and _that_ young man landed you in even more trouble," Ana ranted while looking her step-son over to make sure he was not injured at all. "Where is your sling?" She said when she saw his bare arm.

"Upstairs," Jack muttered and pushed past her and began to walk upstairs, "Which is where I am going."

"Jack," North said sternly, "We are trying to talk to you, come back down here."

"Dad, it's late. I'm sure that you guys are tired, so how about we just all deal with this when we wake up tomorrow," Jack said from his spot on the stairs.

"Nice try, but you are going to school tomorrow, but fine we can discuss this later," North said firmly.

"But Dad, come on."

"No, if you are well enough to go sneaking out then you are definitely well enough to go to school. I'm serious Jack."

Jack turned around and started walking back upstairs. When he reached his bedroom he slammed his door shut and flopped down on his bed not bothering to change out of his wet clothes. Blizzard got up and laid down next to him, giving him a look that said "I told you not to go anywhere". His phone buzzing caught his attention. When he picked it up he saw that he had a new text message from Gale.

"Hey man, Mom and Dad decided to lighten up on me and give me my phone back so that way we won't feel the need to sneak out to talk to each other."  
Jack smiled; at least one good thing had come out of this. "Awesome, Dad is still saying I got to go to school tomorrow. Only question now is should I try and hide my battle wounds?"

"Nah man," Gale texted back, "You're pretty much good, you have a few scratches on the face and some bruises but anything bad should be hidden by clothes." As Jack read this his eyes began to droop and next thing he knew Aster was shaking him awake.

"Jack," Aster said shaking his nephew, "Jack come on Gale's waiting downstairs so you guys can walk to school together. _Jack_ wake up."

"Huh," Jack said shooting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes while looking at his uncle.

"Get up for school. You're running late, just get dressed and I'll throw a granola bar in your backpack for breakfast."

"Thanks Aster," Jack said as he got up and ran around looking for a clean t-shirt, not seeing the point in changing his jeans that he had slept in. Five minutes later he was running down the stairs while trying to put on his left shoe wearing a ratty t-shirt under one of Aster's old sweatshirts. Aster and Gale were waiting by the front door. Aster handed Jack his backpack, which he had found hidden in the laundry room last night, and told them to hurry up or they would be late to school.

Jack and Gale briskly started walking to school and barely made it to Mr. Jones class, Psychology, before the tardy bell rang. Mr. Jones walked in and closed the classroom door.

"Everyone in their seats please, class is about to begin," He told the students that were lingering around their friends' desks'.

"Hey look the freshmeat are back," one of the seniors in the back called out. Gale shot Jack a look warning him not to respond but Jack hadn't even turned around at the response.

"That is quite enough out of you Mr. Brown," Mr. Jones scolded, "But he did have one good point, welcome back Mr. Overland and Mr. Storm. It is good to see you two."

"Thanks Mr. Jones," Jack said quietly and Gale just nodded his thanks.

"Alright back on schedule, today we are learning about some famous criminals such as Charles Manson," Mr. Jones said as he walked to the front of the board and began teaching off the PowerPoint.

"Uplifting topic," Jack muttered to Gale who smirked while taking notes. When the bell rang Mr. Jones came over and told the boys that they wouldn't have any makeup work and he would just excuse them from anything they did in class. They walked out of the class and Jack stopped to think about where they were going next.

"Come Jack, Biology time," Gale said and led him to their Biology classroom. Jack and Gale used to find it weird that they were in all the same classes, but eventually they just figured out that every time they weren't in each other's class they always seemed to get into trouble, so the counselors must have just decided to make sure they stuck together.

The bell rang just as Jack and Gale entered their classroom.

"Thank you for gracing my class with your presences Mr. Storm and Mr. Overland," their Biology teacher, Mrs. Bridgewater, said.

"Sorry ma'am," Gale said as he and Jack walked to their seats.

"Yes well both of you have a lot of makeup work to do and I expect you both to do it and stop goofing off in class," She ordered and marched back to the front of the room and began the lesson.

"She _really_ hates us doesn't she," Jack whispered to Gale.

"Shh you are going to get us in trouble," Gale whispered.

"Aww is the freak squad trying to pay attention," one of the sophomores said quietly to Jack and Gale.

"Leave us alone," Jack snapped back.

"Or what? What are you going to do, go cry to Mommy? Oh wait, you can't because she left you," he said arrogantly and snidely while leaned back in his chair. Jack waited for him to be leaning on the back legs before kicking them out from under him. He went crashing to the ground and Mrs. Bridgewater turned around.

"Mr. Turner if you can't sit properly in a chair perhaps you should stand!" She yelled at the sophomore while Jack and Gale tried to hide their smirks behind their hands. Mr. Turner whose first name was Josh got up and whispered in Jack's ear, "You are so dead when lunchtime comes around brat." Jack didn't say anything and instead tried to focus on the lesson and ignore the sense of dread that was forming in his stomach. When the bell rang Gale and Jack almost ran out of the classroom after collecting their makeup work and didn't slow down until they reached History class.

"Are you _crazy_," Gale almost yelled at Jack when they sat down, "Why did you think it would be a good idea to piss off a football player? And on top of that he is one of Kenny's best friends! Kenny is like the head bully in the entire school! And he is only a sophomore! You have like doomed us both for the rest of our high school lives!"

"Calm down Gale, nothing bad is going to happen," Jack said confidently but then added under his breath, "To you at least."

"Jack this isn't funny and it isn't a game. If you keep getting in trouble your dad, Aster, Ana, and I don't know maybe even Sandy are going to be pissed. Ana is already annoyed that you have basically all C's. If you start getting in trouble at school all the time the Aster is going to kill you too and your dad is going to let them!"

"Gale just _chill_ okay, no one is going to get a kid in trouble who just got back from being held captive by his psychotic uncle and has to testify against him in a few weeks," Jack said trying to calm Gale down.

"Fine, just, just promise that you will stop letting your temper get the best of you."

"Can't promise that G-man," Jack said while smirking. Gale tried to stop his smile but couldn't, Jack's smiles were contagious.

"You're insane," Gale told Jack while smiling as he pulled out his notebook to take notes as the class bell rang. Jack smiled back and listened to his History teacher as he began explaining today's lesson to the class. Sure Jack was a little bit crazy, but things were always fun when Jack was around.

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	17. Chapter 17

Obstacles Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay I'm back and I feel **_**really**_** terrible that I was gone for so long but I had a lot of medical issues and then my computer died. My amazing siblings pulled their extra savings together and bought me a new one. So hopefully now the updates will be a little more regular and thank you to all who reviewed and didn't give up on me. So, I am very excited to say, on with the story.**

The bell rang and dismissed Gale and Jack from History. They took off running toward their P.E. class in the hopes that they wouldn't run into Josh Turner or Kenny along the way.

"Hey Jack," Gale said as they were changing into their gym uniforms in the locker room.

"Yeah?"  
"What are you going to do if Pitch is declared innocent?" Gale asked making sure to keep his voice low so that the other boys around them didn't hear him.

Jack sighed and rested his head against his cold, metal locker door. "I dunno Gale, I mean I guess the chances of that happening are pretty slim and stuff, but if he does get acquitted," Jack trailed off.

"What? What are we going to do if he gets acquitted?" Gale pressed.

Jack smirked, "Move to Canada."

"Jack," Gale said exasperatedly, "I'm being serious."

"I don't want to think about it," Jack muttered, "And besides," he said forcing a smile onto his face and opening the gym door, "What's the fun in being serious?"

Gale rolled his eyes and followed Jack into the gym.

"Alright ladies, today we play dodge ball," our gym teacher, Mr. Clayton said. Jack rolled his eyes at Mr. Clayton's attempt to scare the students.

"Jack, Kenny, you are the two team captains, choose your team members," Mr. Clayton instructed.

Gale groaned and someone in the back of the class said, "Oh God we are all going to die."

It took only five minutes for the teams to be made and for the game to begin. Jack's team was more dodging while Kenny's team was more throwing, or in Kenny's case, aiming for Jack's head.

"He really hates you," Gale said to Jack while dodge and dodge ball and throwing it back at the other team.

"I'm not afraid of him," Jack said and threw a ball at Kenny. So far half of Jack's team was out and only a fourth of Kenny's was, but one of those people was Kenny's right hand man, Josh Turner. Mr. Clayton was just sitting off on the side reading the newspaper and not paying attention to how this game of dodge ball had quickly become a war between Jack and Kenny.

"You're dead freshmeat," Kenny taunted Jack. Jack quickly ran out from behind the mat that Gale and him were using as cover and grabbed a dodge ball before running back for cover.

"Jack it's just us left on our team, they are going to kill us," Gale said nervously as he dodged a ball aimed at his head.

"Not if I can help it," Jack said and smirked at Gale and threw the ball at Kenny with all his might, and aimed for his legs. The ball bounced off of a wall and hit Kenny right in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. While the rest of his team dropped their dodge balls in shock Gale tagged them out. Unfortunately, Kenny was a sore loser.

"Mr. Clayton," Kenny said while trying to regain his breath, "Jack was purposely trying to hurt me."

Mr. Clayton didn't believe that Jack would purposely try and hurt one of the students, even Kenny, but his hands were tied, anytime a student made a complaint of assault he had to take the alleged assaulter to the principal's office.

"Mr. Overland," Mr. Clayton said with a sigh, "follow me please."

"Mr. Clayton-" Gale tried to defend Jack but Mr. Clayton interrupted him.

"Enough Mr. Storm, I have to report Mr. Overland to the office, it is school policy. Jack follow me," Mr. Clayton said and led Jack out of the gym and toward the main office.

"Hello Barbra," Mr. Clayton greeted the principal's secretary. Barbra was super sweet and caring, the principal, Mr. Stone, not so much he didn't take crap from anyone. He was an old fashion man who still believed that physical discipline was the best way to get through to troubled students, thank goodness the school board didn't agree.

"Hello Mr. Clayton, what are you here for today?" Barbra asked sending Jack a smile.

"A student accused Jack of purposely trying to injure him during a game of dodge ball by aiming above the waist."

"So he needs to see Mr. Stone," Barbra said giving Jack a sympathetic smile, "I can take it from here Mr. Clayton. Jack have a seat please." Mr. Clayton nodded and walked away while Jack sat down in one of the hard, wooden chairs. After a few minutes of anxiously biting his nails, a habit that Ana was always trying to get him to stop, and bouncing his leg up and down Barbra came back.

"Mr. Stone will see you now," Barbra said and pointed to his office. Jack nodded and walked toward the office door and after taking a deep breath opened it.

"Ah Mr. Overland, have a seat," Mr. Stone said coldly. Jack did as instructed immediately, the principal was the one person that Jack probably wouldn't mouth off to at this school.

"You have been in quite a bit of trouble here recently haven't you? First you walk out of my school and now you assault another student. Some teachers may be willing to give you some slack because of what you have been through, but I don't believe in doing that. The things that we go through in life make us tougher and that is how you should look at your experiences." Mr. Stone lectured. Jack was slowly getting mad.

"Do you understand what I am saying Mr. Overland?"  
"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_, Mr. Overland." Mr. Stone corrected in a condescending voice. That made Jack snap.

"Well, _sir_, if you are so into keeping this school in tip top shape then how come you never get Kenny in trouble whenever someone reports him for bullying. That wouldn't have _anything_ to do with him being your nephew would it?" Jack spat back before adding, "_sir_."

"Enough," Mr. Stone yelled and slammed his fist on his desk making Jack gasp in surprise and with a twinge of fear, "I run my school with integrity and don't play favorites, but clearly if you don't like my school then perhaps you shouldn't be allowed to come back. Alleged assault, that can get you expelled for an entire year, your family would have to pay for you to go to private school, and then only after another hearing a year later _if _the school board agrees could you _possibly_ come back to this school. Now I am a forgiving man so I am going to forget anything that you just said and you are going to call your father and I will work out with him your punishment." Mr. Stone finished by pushing the phone toward Jack. Jack picked up the phone and called his dad's shop.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Aster," Jack said quietly, "Um, I need you to get Dad."

"He can't come to the phone Jack he is really busy right now," Aster said, "Why what's wrong?"

"Um, I'm in the principal's office, I kinda need him to come get me," Jack said and he heard Aster let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Aster said and then hung up. Jack hung up as well and looked at Mr. Stone.

"My uncle says he will be here in ten minutes."

"What about your father?"

"He is working, he can't come right now." Jack said quietly while looking down at his shoes. Mr. Stone nodded and waved him out of his office. Jack gratefully left and went into the main office space.

"Honey," Barbra said, "Why don't you go and get out of those gym clothes and bring your stuff back to the office?"

"Okay," Jack said and walked out. It took him two long minutes to finally reach the locker room. The rest of the boys were in there changing, most of them smirked at Jack knowing he was in trouble, a few other sent him sympathetic looks. Jack ignored all of them. Gale was tying his shoe laces when he saw Jack's Converse appear in his line of sight.

"Jack," Gale said happily but then turned serious when he saw Jack's expression, "Are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said while changing back into his normal clothes, "Mr. Stone had me call down my dad. But guess what? With my rotten luck Dad wasn't available and now Aster is going to come and get me. I'm screwed man, screwed."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Gale said unhappily, "You weren't even aiming for his stomach!"

"I know that, you know that, the whole rest of the gym class knows that, but Mr. Stone doesn't care. Kenny is his nephew and he won't believe anything other than that he is a sweet, innocent kid." Jack said while shoving his gym clothes into his locker and grabbing his stuff, "I gotta go Gale. They are probably waiting for me."

Gale nodded , "Good luck man." Jack nodded his thanks and started walking back to the office. It took him five minutes to get there just because he was dragging his feet, dreading having to see Aster and go back into the principal's office. He entered the office and immediately noticed yelling coming from the principal's office. He sent Barbra an unsure look and she motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs. Jack sat down and then tuned into the conversation that was going on in the office.

"My nephew would never purposely hurt anyone," Aster argued

"Your nephew has been in minor trouble with teachers more times than I can count, either he doesn't pay attention, or he is slacking off, or he isn't working to his fullest potential. I have a file on your _nephew_ that is as long as your arm," Mr. Stone retorted  
"But not once in that _file_ does it say that he has ever hurt another student. Jack doesn't do those things, we raised him better than that," Aster yelled

"Mr. Overland is a notorious prankster and it wouldn't surprise me if he escalated from pranking to injuring another student," Mr. Stone yelled back

"Jack would never do such a thing," Aster defended Jack.

"Regardless as of right now he is a danger to this school and its students. I should expel him," Mr. Stone said but then his voice got quieter and Jack couldn't hear the rest of their conversation so he started to tap his foot up and down and bite on his fingernails. Jack had completely zoned out until the office door opened and a pissed off Aster walked out. He didn't say anything to Jack and just motioned for him to follow. Jack obediently trailed after him until they reached the car. He threw his stuff in the backseat and climbed in up front with Aster. Aster started to drive them out of the parking lot and when they were finally stopped at a red light five minutes later Jack tried to talk to Aster.

"Bun-"

"Not now Jackson," Aster said. Jack gulped, Aster never called him Jackson unless he was in major trouble. Jack looked away and started to try to figure out where they were headed. It only took him five more minutes to figure it out when they finally pulled up to his dad's shop.

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well I am sick of being the bearer of bad news so you are going to walk in there and explain to your dad exactly why you are out of school right now and why you will be serving a week of afterschool detentions," Aster ordered and pointed toward the shop's front door. Jack slowly opened the car door and walked toward the shop. He opened the front door and Sandy gave him a questioning look, Jack ignored it and went to go look for his dad in the workshop. Jack found him in his office, his back was turned to the door so he didn't see who had walked in.

"Phil," North said with a sigh, "How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Sorry Dad," Jack said quietly. North spun around at the sound of his son's voice.

"Jack! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school? You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I'm not sick," Jack said and started to play with the hem of his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Then what is wrong Jack? Why are you not at school? You didn't walk out again did you?" North said worriedly.

"I, um, I got in some trouble at school, and the principal sent me home for the rest of the day," Jack said without glancing up at his dad for the fear that he would see disappointment in his eyes, "And I have afterschool detention for the rest of the week," he said quietly before finally getting the nerve to tell his dad what really happened, "But Dad I really didn't do anything. I promise. Kenny said that I purposely tried to hurt him but I didn't I swear. He is just trying to get me in trouble and it worked because his uncle is the principal."

"Hey Jack calm down, I believe you," North said.

"I don't think Aster does," Jack muttered.

"That's just Aster. Aster acts like he doesn't care or like he is angry if he is worried or scared for someone. You should be used to that by now Jack, you normally end up scaring the living daylights out of him at least once every few days," North said as he rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Now let's go see who we can get to take you home. I have an important business call in a few moments that I can't miss." North said as he steered Jack out of the workshop.

"Sandy, Aster can one of you take Jack home?" North asked.

"Jack talk to you?" Aster asked.

"Yes Aster I am fully aware of what is going on, just take him home would you?"

"Sure thing North. C'mon Jack," Aster said and motioned for Jack to follow. They both climbed back in the car and were quiet for a few moments before Jack tried to talk to Aster again.

"Bunny?"  
"Hmm?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Jack, I'm mad at that stupid principal of yours."

"He's a jerk." Jack said.

"I gathered that."

"Can you find a way to get me out of those detentions? I mean I didn't even do anything."

"We'll see Jackie, there might not be much we can do." Aster said as he pulled up to the house, "Okay, out you go. Don't burn down the house while we are gone. We should be back by 6 to meet with the DA."

"Okay bye Bunny, see you then," Jack said looking happy on the outside but on the inside he was screaming at the thought of having to go through another session with the DA and her husband.

**Okay, well hopefully I can update more often now. Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	18. Chapter 18

Obstacles Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Breezyfeather: You said please, so I just had to update. :)**

**Savedbygrace94: Thanks :)**

**Jesusfreak200: I really like that idea, can I use that idea?**

**KoikyuuiKitai: Yes I am back thanks for thinking about me. :) And here you go, next chapter.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: My siblings say thank you and yes I am feeling much better. Thank you. :)**

**Lovepuppy316: Hahaha don't worry karma will get its revenge on Kenny sooner or later... but it will... don't worry. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**ImagineMusic: Yeah, Kenny's a jerk.**

Jack entered his house and was greeted by an overly excited Blizzard. After rubbing her hello he went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"The trial date has officially been set three days from now," said the news anchor. Jack rolled his eyes and was about to change the channel when the news anchor continued.

"The DA's case rests upon Jackson Overland. If he cannot convince the jury of Pitch's guilt then Pitch will be acquitted. The jury has been selected and they are currently sequestered in a hotel nearby the courthouse to keep them away from the media and other outside influences that may affect how they vote."

Jack sighed and changed the channel to cartoon and looked down at his feet where Blizzard was resting.

"This is too much stress for one teenager to deal with isn't it girl?" Jack asked while scratching behind her ears, "It's times like these that teenagers need a coping mechanism and that is junk food," Jack told her as he got up to look for junk food in the kitchen. The problem with having a dentist for a step-mom is that there is never any real junk food in the house because she was so worried about Jack ruining his teeth. After searching all the cabinets and the fridge, Jack finally found some ice cream in the freezer.

"Score," Jack cheered as he took the carton and grabbed a spoon from the nearby drawer. He raced back into the living room and plopped down to watch some cartoons when the phone rang.

" 'Ello?" Jack said with his mouth full of ice cream.

"Jackson Michael Overland if he get kicked out of school for the rest of the day that doesn't mean it is a free day and you can sit around and watch cartoons," Ana scolded over the phone.

Jack swallowed his ice cream and replied, "How do you know I am watching cartoons?"

"Because I can hear it in the background Jack. Anyway I don't want you watching TV."

"If you are worried about me seeing the news, too late Tooth I already saw the broadcast about how the trial is in three days and how "the whole case rests upon the shoulders of Jackson Overland"," Jack said mimicking the reporter. He heard Ana sigh and continued, "Don't worry Ana this whole thing will be over before we know it and I can go back to being a normal teenager."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you. And Jack you are far from normal even before all this happened. Anyways, I'm leaving in an hour to come get you and Gale for the meeting with the DA."

"Do I really have to go to that again? I mean it didn't exactly go so well the first time."

"Yes Jack, I know you don't like it. I don't like it either, but they are just trying their best to get us prepared for what is going to happen at trial."

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll see you in an hour," Jack said and hung up and threw the phone at the nearby chair before settling back down to eat more ice cream and watch cartoons.

Jack must have fallen asleep because one hour later Ana was shaking him awake.

"C'mon Jack, we have to get going or we will be late," Ana said. Jack groggily blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm up," he said and rolled off the couch and throwing the empty ice cream cartoon away.

"Did you eat all that ice cream by yourself?" Ana said sounding shocked.

"Yep," Jack answered proudly, "Where is Gale?"

"In the car," Ana said, "now hurry up or we will be late!"

"Okay okay calm down," Jack said laughing as he went outside and climbed in next to Gale, "Is Aster coming?"

"He is supposed to meet us there."

"How much trouble did you get in with Principal Stone?" Gale whispered to Jack.

"Week's worth of detention," Jack whispered back, "And I think I made it on his most hated list."

"What did you do?!"

"I accused him of favoritism, I mean come on, Kenny never gets in trouble, it has to be because he is Principal Stone's nephew."

"Maybe you could have your dad call the school board and report him. I mean no one likes him, I bet some of the teachers would even be glad to get rid of him just as much as they would Kenny. Mr. Clayton was really mad at Kenny after you left, he made him run laps around the gym until it was time to leave class," Gale told Jack

"I'm pretty sure they want to get rid of me too," Jack said laughing and climbing out of the car to walk inside the DA's office.

"Boys," Ana called to them, "Behave while we are in there."

"Yes ma'am," Gale said and Jack just nodded his head.

"Hello boys, Ana, glad you could make it," DA Lynn Smith said as they walked in, "I think you guys are about as prepared as I can get you from my end. I have no clue what Pitch's lawyer is going to question you on, but I think I have covered the basics for how you should respond. The only thing left I have to work with you guys on if your attitude. This goes especially for you boys , when you are up there you can't act disrespectful, or even angry. The jury is going to be taking all that into account and you just need to tell the truth and make sure you control your tempers. Pitch's lawyer, Mr. Backster, will most likely try to get a rise out of all of you. You cannot let him," Lynn instructed, "Other than that, I only have a few more details to iron out with Ana and then you guys can go. The trial starts on Wednesday, but opening statements and the first meeting with the judge are tomorrow (Tuesday). I need you all to be present for that."

"Is there any order that we will be called up in?" Aster asked.

"Yes," Lynn said, "Ana will go first, followed by you, then Jack, and then Gale."

"Is Pitch going to be at the meeting tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I was hoping you wouldn't have to deal with him until the actual trial, but the judge says he needs to see how everyone will react together in a courtroom. Remember though, he can't do anything. There are guards, he can't harm you."

"Yes because guards did such a good job of keeping him in jail to begin with," Jack said.

"Jackson," Ana scolded, "Behave. This is different from a prison."

"You're right," Jack said jumping up from his chair, "This is more like a freaking circus or madhouse." With that he walked out of the office and into the parking lot.

Ana, Aster, Gale, and Lynn watched as Jack stormed out of the office. Ana got up to go to Jack but Aster laid a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"You and Gale stay here and work out whatever Lynn needs to work out with you. I'll deal with Jack," Aster said as he got up and followed his nephew outside. He found Jack sitting on the steps leading up to the building with his head resting against the railing. He wordlessly sat down next to his nephew.

"Go away," Jack ordered.

"Can't do that Jack. What's going on with you?"

"None of your business."

"God I am so glad I don't have to deal with any kids of my own," Aster said hoping to get a rise out of Jack. He may not always know how to deal with Jack, but he knew that a mad Jack confessed to a lot more things than a mopey Jack did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack snapped.

"It means that I am glad that I don't have to worry about having to deal with angsty teenagers who just want to sit around and brood all day long and not let anyone help them."

"Shut up Aster you don't know anything."

"I know a lot more than you do Jack, and I know what it is like to be a teenager."

"You have no idea what it is like to be a teenager nowadays. Kids suck. They are such jerks."

"They were jerks back when I went to high school as well."

"Yeah well you had one of those nice cookie cutter families. Ones that have a mom and a dad and you didn't have to deal with Kenny Chandler and his gang of thugs picking on you every day and not being able to do anything about it because your principal is his uncle. And I bet that you got all A's and B's and teachers loved you because you could sit still in class and didn't distract people," Jack ranted.

"I almost failed Algebra," Aster said and continued quickly when a shocked Jack looked like he would interrupt, "and my family was far from a cookie cutter family Jack. You should know that. I had to grow up with Pitch. And your right, I have no clue what it is like to get picked on every day because that never happened to me, but you should know by now that if someone is bothering you then you should come to one of us so we can deal with them."

"Oh yeah, have you fight my battles for me. That would do me a world of good, then I could get "go run home to your daddy or uncle" remarks instead of "go run home to your mommy, oh wait you can't because she left you," because trust me they will suck just as much," Jack said bitterly.

Aster saw Ana and Gale near the door of the building and shook his head no so they wouldn't come out and bother him and Jack. This was the most they had gotten Jack to talk about his problems at school since he started high school.

"Jack I know that you are still upset about your mom leaving-"

"And not even trying to fight for custody of me," Jack interrupted.

"and not trying to fight for you," Aster agreed, "but because she left you got to get a closer relationship with your dad and me and Sandy. And you got to meet Ana, not to mention you got two half-siblings who adore you."

"What are you getting at?" Jack demanded.

"What I am getting at, if you will stop interrupting me, is that you shouldn't let those comments get to you. People used to annoy Sandy because he couldn't talk but he just ignored them and eventually they left him alone. Just think of it like this, all the people that are jerks to you right now, these high school years are going to be the best years of their life and everything is going to go downhill from there. You just have to deal with them for three more years, while still having fun in high school and then you have a promising future."

"And what if I decide that I want to work at McDonald's?" Jack asked smiling.

"Then you have a promising future of sleeping on your father's couch or Ana strangling you for not living up to your fullest potential," Aster said while trying to keep a straight face but started to smile when Jack burst out laughing.

"Okay boys," Ana said walking out of the building after she saw Jack laughing and started heading toward the car, "C'mon let's get home we have to get our rest if we want to impress the judge tomorrow."

Gale helped a laughing Jack up and they started walking toward the car.

"Oh and Jack," Ana said as she climbed in the front seat.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't working at McDonald's when you graduate," Ana ordered as she started the car and began to drive them home.

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	19. Chapter 19

Obstacles Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Fireheart2210: Thank you so much. :) I'm glad you like them.**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: I'm glad you love Tooth. :) I'm sure that something interesting will happen at the trial after all it is Pitch, Ana, Aster, North, Gale, and Jack all in one room.**

**Breezyfeather: Hahaha here you go, an update.**

**Lovepuppy316: Don't worry, he won't.**

**ImagineMusic: Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter. :)**

**Jesusfreak200: Awesome, I will find some way to incorporate it. :)**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: They should, but it would be speculation as to how it got there.**

**Aliseaaaaa: Glad you love it.**

**Ataylor8: Thank you so freaking much! :) The first story is called Two Families, I hope you like it as much as you like this one. :)**

Tuesday Morning (First meeting with the judge)

The meeting with the judge and opening statements were to take place at 9 a.m. in the morning, so Jack and Gale weren't going to show up to school until at least 10, which they were both very happy about.

"All rise for Judge Harman," the bailiff said and everyone rose and then sat down.

"Mrs. Smith, Mr. Backster, I assume you all come prepared?" Judge Harman asked the DA and Pitch's lawyer.

"Yes your honor," they both responded.

"Good, I shall require both of your witness lists and then you may give opening statements if you wish," Judge Harman said. Both the DA and Mr. Backster handed over their lists, basically the same people were on there: Jack, Gale, Ana, Aster, Officer Jennifer Connor (the police detective whom arrested Pitch), and then some doctors that were to give testimony about Pitch during his time at jail.

"Mr. Backster you may give your opening statement."

"My client has declared himself not guilty and we are hoping that the evidence shown at trial will prove such innocence. There is nothing else really to say on the matter I will let the evidence and testimony speak for itself," Mr. Backster said before sitting back down.

"What evidence of innocence," Gale whispered to Jack causing him to smile. That was Gale's goal, Jack had been sitting stiff and not looking over toward the defendant area where Pitch was sitting since they walked in. His fists were clenched so tight together that if he had had long fingernails they would have made his hands bleed. DA Lynn Smith shot the boys a glare telling them to be quiet as she prepared to give her opening speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I understand that this must be a taxing time for all of you. You are being sequestered in a hotel and are not allowed to read a newspaper or watch TV simply because you are a juror for this case. Even though that is so, I hope that you will have a clear mind when it comes to the defendant and realize that he is guilty of not only breaking out of jail but traumatizing three children, one of which will be testifying here and the other two which you will hear video testimony from. Pitch is nothing more than a criminal and a dangerous one, and he needs to be treated as one and put behind bars. Thank you," with that DA Smith sat down.

"At this time, if there are no objections to the witness lists we shall adjourn until tomorrow," Judge Harman said and when he saw no one had any objections he banged the gravel and told everyone to be back there by nine a.m. on the dot. At that point everyone started to leave, the jury was taken back to the hotel and Pitch was being escorted out by two bailiffs, while he pasted Jack bent down to tie his shoe and stayed down there and held his breath until he was sure that Pitch was gone.

"You know it helps if you breathe," Aster whispered in Jack's ear.

"Oh my God! Aster! Give me a freaking heart attack why don't you?" Jack almost yelled in surprise but smiled at him and made dramatic breathing motions.

Aster smiled back and lead Jack out to where Gale and the others were waiting.

"Okay so Aster is driving you boys home and then you guys can change out of these formal clothes and into clothes that you would wear to school, then he will take you guys to school. Jack he will pick you up at 5 when afterschool detention is over," North said.

"Yippee," Jack said sarcastically as he followed Aster to his car and climbed in the back with Gale.

"What are you doing in detention?" Gale asked.

"I don't know, haven't you watched enough movies. What do they normally do? Clean chalkboards or mop floors?" Jack said.

"Actually, yeah, basically." Gale said trying not to laugh.

"Double yippee," Jack said rolling his eyes, "And guess who is supervising it."

"Who?"

"Principal Stone."  
"That sucks man. I honestly don't know why he hates you so much," Gale said sympathetically as they pulled up to their houses.

"Meet me out here in ten minutes guys," Aster said and both the boys jumped out of the car and ran into their respective houses to change and grab their backpacks.

Jack was the last to the car because he had to distract Blizzard in order to make it out the door without her trying to follow him. He climbed back in the car and Aster drove them to the high school. They got to the school way too quickly in Jack's opinion.

"See you at 5 Jack," Aster said as he drove away. Gale and Jack waved and then walked into the front office.

"Ah Mr. Storm, Mr. Overland, I have been expecting you two," Barbra said as she handed them their passes to class, "Just give these to your teacher so they know where you have been."

"Thanks," Gale and Jack said as they walked out of the office and toward their math class. They opened the class door and heard Ms. Morrison telling the class some algebra formula, but she stopped when she heard the door opening.

"Ah, Jack and Gale, finally decide to grace the class with your presence or were you two hoping on skipping again?" Ms. Morrison asked as she took their passes and they quickly sat down in their seats.

Ms. Morrison was possibly one of the meanest teachers in the school, if not the meanest. She thought that no one was trustworthy and always gave students a hard time about being absent when they were sick or had a ligament reason to be out of school because she believed that her Algebra class was the most important class in the world.

Since the class was almost over she couldn't do much to the boys and just slapped their homework down on their table before marching back to her desk and sitting down to grade papers.

"She _really_ hates us," Jack whispered to Gale.

"Half the student body hates us, welcome to high school Jack, where if you stand up for yourself people are going to be jerks to you," Gale whispered back while watching some sophomores who kept looking at Jack, "Hey Jack, when the bell rings we need to run to Spanish."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Two o'clock," was all the Gale had to say before Jack looked over in that direction and nodded his head.

"More like sprint," Jack confirmed. The group of sophomores that were watching them were part of Kenny's group so naturally they hated Jack. Kenny had hated Jack ever since kindergarten when he had been making fun of Gale and Jack told him off in front of the whole class and made him look like a fool.

The bell rang and Gale and Jack raced to the door and out into the hallway. Jack glanced behind and them and knew that there was no way that they could get to their Spanish class in time.

"Go get Mr. Jones," Jack said and pushed Gale in the direction of Mr. Jones's classroom while he continued to try and weave his way to his Spanish class. One of the bullies grabbed Jack's backpack and slammed him against some lockers. Jack looked up at them. Three vs. One, there was no way he could win in a crowded hallway without Gale's help.

"Sup Overland," one of them said as they pushed Jack back against the lockers when he tried to move past them. Suddenly Jack wasn't in the school he was back in the house in the woods and Kenny's goons weren't pushing him against lockers anymore it was now Pitch pushing Jack against a wall and slapping him.

"Hey!" The sharp yell broke through Jack's flashback and he slowly slid to the floor.

"You three my office now," the voice ordered and suddenly there were two people bent down in front of him. Mr. Jones and Gale.

"Jack," Mr. Jones said and went to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder but Jack just flinched away.

"J-man, Mr. Jones and I are going to take you to the nurse okay? Can you stand up?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Jack said as he shakily stood up.

"Jack," Mr. Jones said, "While Gale takes you to the nurse I am going to go and have a word with Principal Stone okay?"

"Okay Mr. Jones, thanks for dealing with those guys for me," Jack said as Gale lead him to the nurses office. When they arrived Gale explained what had happened to Jack. The nurses made Jack lie down, said that he should go home for the rest of the day and relax, and asked which number they should call to get a hold of someone from his family.

"Just call the shop," Jack said while laying down, "Someone is always at the shop."

Fifteen minutes later a nurse appeared and said that someone was here to pick up Jack and that Gale needed to go back to class. Jack got up from the cot they had had him lying on and walked out to the office to see his dad waiting for him.

"Hey Jack," North said as he took Jack's backpack from him and started to walk with him to the car.

"Hi Dad," Jack said quietly and he stayed quiet for most of the car ride home.

"Well I have some good news for you," North said hoping to get a response from Jack.

"What's that?" Jack asked, only slightly interested.

"Due to today's events you are excused from your detentions. I'm not sure how Mr. Jones got you out of them but he did and you don't even have to make them up," North told Jack and when he didn't get a response he looked over at Jack and saw that he had drifted to sleep with a smirk on his face.

**Have a good night/day everybody and please read and review,**

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	20. Chapter 20

Obstacles Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**KoiKyuuiKitai: I love it when bullies get what is coming to them too. As for the flashbacks, I can probably find a way to add more in for you. :)**

**Savedbygrace94: Yep, I decided to cut him a break and let him see justice.**

**ImagineMusic: I know Mr. Jones is awesome.**

**ElisabethAsteriaPotter: I know I feel bad for lawyers that have to defend people that they know are guilty. And yeah people like Mr. Jones and Gale make it fun and nice to go to school.**

**Ataylor8: Wait no longer, here you go :), and oh yeah, I would be terrified to testify against Pitch. **

**Breezyfeather: Yep, today is court testimonies, well the first part of them probably.**

**Guest: Thank you so much! :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Yay! You're back! :) I'm glad you liked the other chapters and thank you for the lovely reviews. :)**

**Neukiri: Thanks a lot. :)**

Morning of first day in Court

Jack had to wake up at six in the morning to get ready for court. At eight o'clock he immerged from his bedroom in nicer clothes than normal that Ana had left out for him. Apparently if you were going to testify in court they wanted you to look nice. So Jack and Ana had compromised on black jeans and a button down shirt and a jacket with his converse sneakers. They didn't want him to be too formal and the jury to forget that he was just a kid.

Making his way downstairs he saw Sandy and North in the kitchen cleaning up, since they weren't testifying they didn't have to worry about getting their clothes a little messed up. Ana and Aster were sitting in the living room waiting for Jack to come downstairs and Gale to show up from next door.

"Took you long enough," Aster joked when Jack entered the living room.

"Yeah yeah, this is why I don't wear button down shirts, they take too long to button," Jack complained. Just then there was a knock at the door and North got up to answer the door to let Gale in.

"Okay so we will be in the bench right behind where you guys will be sitting okay?" North told Jack as they prepared to leave for the courthouse. They were taking two separate cars because they were going two separate places. Ana, Aster, Gale, and Jack were going to a building attached to the courthouse where DA Smith would meet them and make sure they were ready and Sandy and North were heading straight to the courthouse to get ready for the trial.

"Yeah, okay," Jack said quietly, his stomach had been in knots all morning whenever he thought about having to testify against Pitch, let alone be in the same room as him. He didn't know how Aster was managing to do it for a second time and look so calm. But then again, Aster could be freaking out on the inside and it would never show past his facade.

"You'll do fine," Sandy signed, "And we will all be able to relax after this is over and Pitch is back behind bars where he belongs."

Jack nodded back in response to Sandy's statement and let Aster lead him out to the car. He slid in next to Gale in the backseat.

"Hey you okay man? You are as pale as a ghost," Gale whispered to Jack.

"I'm fine, just nervous is all," Jack admitted while wringing his hands.

"I am too and I didn't even ever talk to him," Gale admitted.

"No you shot him in the face with a rock," Jack whispered back smiling before he said seriously, "You have every right to be nervous, he is a psycho."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Ana said and turned around to face them.

"Nothing Ana," They both said harmoniously. Jack looked out the window and had the urge to vomit when he saw the courthouse come into view. There were reporters lined up outside the courthouse trying to get information about this case from anyone, but anyone relevant to the case was being lead into the courthouse from another entrance. Aster pulled up to the building that DA Smith had told them to meet at and turned off the car. Gale and Ana got out first and started to walk to the building. Jack took a deep breath and was about to open his door and follow them when Aster said something.

"Jack, I know you are scared," Aster began and ignored Jack's shout that he was not scared, "But just think about it this way, the worst part is over and he can't hurt you anymore. So just go into the courthouse, answer the questions truthfully and it will be over before you know it."

"Aren't you scared Bunny, were you scared the first time?" Jack asked.

"They first time, yeah I was a little nervous. Now, not so much," Aster said as he got out of the car with Jack.

"Why aren't you scared this time?" Jack asked as they walked up to the building.

"Because he hurt my nephew and I'm not going to let him get away with that," Aster said right before they entered the room where DA Smith, Ana, and Gale were waiting.

"Aw, you do care," Jack said with a smile, as Aster pushed him playfully into the room.

"Okay," DA Smith said once all four of them were in the room, "You guys all ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Jack muttered.

"Just remember," She reminded them, "Don't lose your tempers, no matter what, and just answer the questions to the fullest of your ability. If you don't understand it ask Mr. Backster to rephrase the question, because he might try to use bigger words to confuse you two," she said looking at Jack and Gale. Jack and Gale both nodded their understanding.

"There is one other thing," DA Smith said hesitantly, "While Pitch isn't supposed to talk, nothing in that room will prevent him from talking. Now if he gets out of line, or if he can't be controlled Judge Harman will probably have him removed until it is his turn to testify. Alright, remember I get to call my witnesses first, so it will be Ana, then Aster, then Jack, and finally Gale. Mr. Backster will get to question each of you as well, but he will do that right after I finish my questions for each of you. Don't worry about him asking something outrageous, because if I think it is out of line I can get the judge to make him omit that question. Alright, any questions?" She asked and when she received none she nodded her head, "Alright let's get this show on the road. Follow me and I will show you where to sit."

They obediently got up and followed her out to their seats. When they had to pass by the defendant's table, Jack switched sides with Aster so he wouldn't have to look at Pitch until absolutely necessary. He grabbed Aster's sleeve too and clung to it like a lifeline. Most everyone who had to be in the courtroom was already there, and right when Ana, Aster, Jack, and Gale had gotten settled in their seats Judge Harman showed up. He waved them all to be seated before many of them could even stand up to begin with.

"Are the prosecution and the defense both ready to proceed?" Judge Harman asked.

"Yes your honor," Came the dual response from both the DA and the Mr. Backster.

"Prosecution call your first witness," Judge Harman instructed.

"The prosecution calls Ana St. North to the stand," DA Lynn Smith said. Ana rose up and swore on the Bible that she would tell the truth, it reminded Jack of something straight out of TV show whenever they showed court cases being prosecuted.

"Ana what happened the Friday that your step-son, Jack, stayed home from school?"

"He was taken by the defendant after he and another man broke into the house and knocked Aster and I out."

"And you received an injury from this incident did you not?"  
"Yes I did I hit my head on the edge of a nightstand after I was pushed it rendered me unconscious," Ana answered.

"And when you woke up?"

"Jack was gone," Ana said.

"No further questions," DA Smith said as she took a seat.

"How did Jack get sick?" Mr. Backster said standing up from his chair.

"He had been out in the cold the day before, he wasn't wearing a jacket."

"And why was he out without a jacket in the middle of winter? Any responsible adult would have made sure that he had one."

Ana took a hesitant breath, knowing the next part was going to affect the jury's outlook toward Jack, "He left in the middle of the school day. Some of the students they were bullying him and he left."

"Does your step-son frequently disregard the rules at his own convenience?"  
"_No_, Jack's a great kid and that was the first time he has done anything like that," Ana exclaimed.

"No further questions," Mr. Backster said sitting back down. The judge turned to Ana and told her she could get off the witness stand.

"Next witness," Judge Harman said.

"The prosecution calls Aster Anderson to the stand," said the DA.

Aster was sworn in just like Ana and then the process began all over again.

"What happened on that Friday that Jack was home sick?" Lynn asked.

"We watched TV for a while and had a pillow fight. Then Ana came home around 5, she told me to clean up downstairs while she changed her clothes so she could make dinner. She told Jack to go get cleaned up, so he went upstairs too. I had just finished cleaning up when somehow Pitch got in the house, I turned around and saw him and then he knocked me unconscious. When I woke up Jack was gone."

"Were you worried that Pitch would hurt Jack while he had him," Lynn asked.

"Yes, I was. I grew up with Pitch and I knew what he could be capable of if someone angered him."

" You said that you grew up with Pitch what was he like as a child?"

"My mom and dad adopted kids, they never had their own. They adopted Pitch first when he was 10. Then two years later when Pitch was twelve they adopted 11-year-old Sandy. The same year they adopted Nick, who was 8. A year later they adopted me when I was 6. Pitch was 13 and he used to push me and Nick around. My mom and dad used to just say that it was because Nick and I were a lot younger, and that makes sense no 13-year-old wants to hang out with his 9 and 6-year-old brothers when he could be out with his friends. But it wasn't like he was just mean to us when we annoyed him, he never had a nice thing to say to the three of us. He once locked the three of us in a closet just because he could."

"Thank you Aster, no further questions."

Mr. Backster got up from his chair and walked over to the witness stand, "Are you close with your nephew?" he asked.

"Yes I would say so."

"Would you say he is a good kid?"

"Yes, Jack is a good kid, he is respectful and is kind to others."

"Then why does his school records show that he had to be sent to the principal's office the other day and that he was given detention?"

"There was an incident in Jack's gym class, they were playing dodge ball and the ball hit one of his fellow classmates in the stomach and he accused Jack of doing it on purpose."

"Did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"How do you know that were you there?" Mr. Backster pressed.

"No I wasn't there, but I know Jack and he wouldn't do that."

"Is this the first time that Jack has gotten in trouble at school?"

"His teachers have had to tell him to be quiet a few times but no he has never been in any major trouble before."

"No further questions," Mr. Backster said.

Aster got up and sat back down next to Jack. Judge Harman told Lynn to call her next witness.

"The DA calls Jackson Overland to the stand," She said. Jack's face paled as he got up and approached the witness stand.

**If you want to see what happens to Jack and Gale in court then review, otherwise I hold the next chapter hostage.**

**Until next time,**

**-Chrisanna**


	21. Chapter 21

Obstacles Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**LightMyBulb: Yeah... I'm sure Jack will keep his cool...**

**Nimarin Driggen: Glad you love the story, here is another chapter. :)**

**Fireena: Hahaha thank you for doing your part in releasing this chapter. :) I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thanks**

**Fireheart2210: Hahaha here you go, I released it**

**AngetianPrincess18: Glad you like the story. :)**

**JustPlainOldMe: I'll work harder on making sure it doesn't get bland, thanks for the advice. :) I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job and are enjoying this story. :)**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: Hahaha here is your update, sorry it took so long. :)**

**TTOH: YAY you're back! I'm glad you thought the last few chapters were fabulous. :)**

**Ataylor8: Don't die! Here have a chapter! Thanks so much for the awesome review. :)**

Jack took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart as he sat down at the witness stand. He focused on a spot on the wall to keep himself from looking at Pitch, who he was sure was looking at him. After Jack was sworn in Lynn stood up and approached him at the witness stand. She gave him a reassuring smile before beginning to question him.

"When was the first that you met the defendant?"

"During winter break," Jack responded.

"And how did you meet him?"

"He abducted me from my mom's house in Burgess."

"Was he ever arrested for this crime?"  
"No, he fled when the police showed up," Jack answered.

Lynn nodded, "Now onto what Pitch _is_ on trial for, the second abduction of you and two other children. Did he ever tell you why he was so intent on kidnapping you?"  
"He said that I was the best way to get revenge on his brothers'."

"Do you remember the car ride to where he kept you?"

"I remember part of it. I was put in the back of the car and I was shouting at him. He put his hand around my throat and so I kicked him in the chest. He let me go and started to slap me around and then the next thing I remember was being woken up and us changing cars and continuing onto the house they kept me at."

"When you first arrived to the house where you were found where were you kept?"

"In a cellar, you could only get to it through a trap door and the door was covered by furniture so we couldn't open it from inside."

"We?"  
"My half-siblings and I."

"And where were you later moved to?" Lynn asked.

"A storage room in the back of the house."

"How did you convince your captures that you should be moved there?"

"I told them the truth. That if we stayed in that basement much longer we would get sick. I told them that if they let us stay above ground then I would clean up around the house for them."

"And how did they treat you once you were moved into the storage room?"

Jack's eyes automatically looked at Pitch when thinking of his time outside of the storage room, and with that one glance he lost all his courage to talk.

"Do you need me to repeat the question?" Lynn asked professionally while her eyes were asking if he was okay.

"No, no I heard it," Jack stammered and tried to think of words to explain what had happened, "When I was outside the storage room, they didn't treat me very well. They would kick me around, or hit me. Pitch was either the one doing it or just watched and let it happen."

"You should be grateful that we let you out of that basement," Pitch said, determined that if he was going to go down, that he was going to do as much damage as possible to the kid in the time he had.

"Mr. Backster control your client," Judge Harman ordered before gesturing for Lynn to continue. Lynn looked at Jack, who was trying to hide the fact that he was shaking out of fear.

"Judge Harman I request a recess," Lynn said.

Judge Harman looked at Jack and then at the clock, "We can recess for lunch now, we will reconvene in thirty minutes."

Lynn gestured for Jack to get off the stand and for Aster, Ana, and Gale to come over as well. "Since Jack and Gale aren't done testifying I can't release them from this area and let them talk to the people in the seats out there," She gestured to where North and Sandy were sitting, "But since you two are also witnesses I can let you stay with them in the back room during the recess," Lynn said as she directed them where to go.

Aster stayed next to Jack as they began to follow Lynn, when they pasted by the defendant's table Pitch spoke up.

"Hi _Jackie_," He sneered. Aster firmly put an arm around Jack and started to drag him away when Pitch continued, "Aw look at you Aster, so protective, that's adorable."

"Shut up and go rot in jail where you belong," Aster snapped back. Jack looked at Aster in amazement, he had never seen anyone stand up to Pitch like that.

"Ah yes, because they did such a good job of keeping me in there the first time," Pitch gloated before grinning at Jack, "And when I get out next time I will know exactly who to come looking for."

"You son of a bi-" Aster started before he was interrupted. Lynn approached them, her face stern.

"Mr. Backster I suggest you keep your client under control before I report you to Judge Harman. Aster, Jack, do not respond to the defendant if he tries to talk to you again. Now come along, this way," She said and lead them to the others.

Jack was trembling as they walked away.

"Just ignore him Jack," Aster whispered into his ear, "Pretend that he isn't even here."

"Easier said than done," Jack whispered back.

"Alright, this is where you all will be staying for the remaining twenty-five minutes, there are sandwiches and water in there. I have to run and take care of some business for this case, but I will be back before the recess is over," Lynn said as she turned and quickly walked away.

Ana and Gale sat down on one side of the table and picked up a sandwich and water. Aster and Jack sat on the other, while Aster grabbed a sandwich and water Jack just sat there and traced his finger on the wooden table.

"Jack please eat something sweetie," Ana begged.

"Not hungry," Jack said without looking up. Gale shot a look at Jack, trying to make it obvious that he wanted Jack to try and consume some food.

"Jack eat up," Aster said as he pushed a sandwich toward his nephew. Jack sighed and pushed the plate with the sandwich on it away. His face was still pale from his encounter with Pitch and he felt like he was going to puke, the last thing that he wanted to do was eat. He wished that Aster, Ana, and Gale would just recognize that and leave him alone.

Aster said nothing when Jack pushed the plate away. He watched as his nephew went back to tracing patterns on the wooden table.

"_Aster_," Ana hissed and nodded her head toward Jack, clearly trying to indicate that he should try and talk to Jack.

"Jack, come walk with me," Aster said as he stood up from the table and walked over to the door. He saw Lynn nearby talking to someone and quickly walked over to her to explain that he and Jack were going to walk around the halls in case she needed them.

"What are we doing," Jack asked as they walked down the nearly empty court hallways.

"We are walking, it is something that you mastered around the age of 1."

"Bite me," Jack huffed.

"Jack, I need to know if you can handle going back into that courtroom," Aster said while seriously looking his nephew in the eyes.

Jack looked anywhere but at Aster," Yeah I'll be fine," he lied.

"Now the truth," Aster demanded standing in front of Jack so he couldn't walk around him.

"I was telling the truth!" Jack insisted still not looking Aster in the eyes.

"Jackson, I will believe you the second you can look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Jack turned to look Aster in the eyes and say that he could handle being in the courtroom with Pitch but suddenly he couldn't say it anymore, because he knew deep down that he couldn't. Sighing deeply Jack said, "I don't know if I can, but I have to try. Because if I don't at least try then he wins and I won't let him win," Jack said stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jack, Aster, come on court is about to start back up," Lynn said as she approached them. They entered the courtroom and the Judge told Jack to go back to the witness stand.

"Mrs. Smith are you done questioning the witness?" Judge Harman asked Lynn.

"Yes your honor."

"Then Mr. Backster you may begin."

Mr. Backster got up and approached Jack, he reminded Jack of a shark circling its prey before it attacked.

"You consider yourself a good kid Jack?"

"Um, sure, yeah I guess." Jack asked unsure.

"You don't sound very sure. Maybe that is because you really aren't. Your school report here says that you are constantly told to be quiet and to pay attention. You also have gotten in trouble for pranks and just recently you received afterschool detention. Care to enlighten us on why you got detention."

"I was accused of purposely trying to injure a student," Jack answered.

"Well you must of been found guilty of that if you were told to serve a week of afterschool detention, is this the first time you have done something like this or is it just the first time you have been caught?"

"I didn't purposely hurt anyone!" Jack said angrily.

"Really because I have a police report that says that two officer took you and your friend, Gale, in for fighting with the same boy that you were accused of hurting in school. So this wasn't your first fight with Kenneth Chandler?"

"No, Kenny's a bully. The only reason I got in a fight with him was because he was bullying Gale's little sister."

"So you admit that you fight," Mr. Backster pressed.

"I never said that!"

"You just said that "the only reason I fought with him was because he was bullying Gale's little sister" so you do admit to fighting?"

"Yes, but-"

"Answer just the question please Jack," Mr. Backster interrupted him before he could explain.

"Now," Mr. Backster continued, "Did my client at any point during your stay prevent you from walking out the front door? You said yourself that they had you out in the open cleaning, why didn't you try and leave?"

"It was implied that I couldn't leave and I couldn't leave my siblings who were locked in the storage room."

"So you never actually tried to leave to get help, why?"

"Because I knew that they would stop me and probably beat me up if I tried," Jack said frustrated.

"Did my client ever say that he would hurt you if you left?"

"No, but they-"

"Again, Mr. Overland, answer my questions only," Mr. Backster cut in before continuing, "So basically the entire time that you were "held captive" you never once tried to leave through the front door and try and get help or escape and my client never once threatened to hurt you if you tried to do so?"

"That's correct," Jack said in a defeated tone, knowing that no matter how hard he tried Mr. Backster wasn't going to let him elaborate and explain why he hadn't tried to leave.

"Thank you Jack, no more questions," Mr. Backster said and he went to sit down.

"You may step down," Judge Harman told Jack before turning to Lynn, "Next witness please Mrs. Smith."

"The DA calls Gale Storm to the stand." Lynn announced.

**Until next time,**

**- Chrisanna**


	22. Chapter 22

Obstacles Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Okay quick author's note before the story starts. I'm soooo sorry for being gone so long I was really sick for a while and am just starting to get back on my feet. Anyway, this story is sort of almost over. So if you guys want another story, doesn't have to be a sequel to Obstacles just something in my little AU I made up, then leave an idea or comment that you want another story in a review or private message. I promise I am going to try and be better about updating. Thanks for sticking with me!**

Jack stepped down from the stand and walked back to where Aster and Ana were sitting as Gale walked up to the stand. Gale was extremely nervous as he walked up to the stand and when he sat down he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. The bailiff swore him in and then Lynn approached him to being questioning.

"So you and Jack have been friends for a long time correct?"

"Yeah since we were about 5," Gale answered.

"And during that time you two have always looked out for each other?"  
"Yeah, well Jack more looked out for me, especially when we were younger and I got picked on."

"So when you found out that Jack was in trouble you knew you had to help him?"

"Yes, I knew he would do the same for me."

"And how did you find Jack?"

"I used security cameras from the highway to track the car that Jack was in."

"And how did you get in contact with Jack once you had found the house he was being kept in?"

"I have an old radio I take with me and Jack had found one in the storage room they were in, he contacted me."

"When you approached the house to try and rescue Jack, Jamie, and Sophie, did you hear or see anything unusual?"

"I had talked to Jamie on the radio and he said that Jack had gotten taken to the front of the house and it sounded like there was fighting. So when I approached the house I heard loud voices and then the sound of someone getting slapped. I quickly peaked at the window and saw Jack on the floor and Pitch yelling at him."

"And when you found the room they were being kept in you helped them escape?"

"Yes, I threw a rock at the window and Jack handed me Sophie and Jamie, but Pitch grabbed him as he tried to climb out and took him back to the living room. After two officers escorted two of Pitch's thugs from the house I snuck over to an open window and used a slingshot and rock to hit Pitch in the face. He let go of Jack and the Officer Connor shot Pitch in the arm when he aimed his gun at Jack."

"Thank you no further questions," Lynn said as she sat down.

Mr. Backster got up and walked toward where Gale was sitting and Gale got the same feeling Jack had had earlier, that Mr. Backster was a shark circling his prey.

"How old are you Gale?"

"I'm 15," Gale answered puzzled.

"If your 15, you don't have a driver's license, so how did you manage to drive to where you thought Jack was being held?"

"I have my learner's permit," Gale said sheepishly.

"So what you are saying is you broke the law. Here's another question, how did you find out where the car that Jack was in was going?"

"I looked at the traffic cameras," Gale said.

"And how did you get into that database?"

Gale looked down silently and the judge ordered him to answer.

"No, it's fine," Mr. Backster said, "So really you are here to testify against a criminal when you are just as guilty of breaking laws as he is."

"I didn't kidnap a 15-year-old boy!" Gale snapped at the same time Jack yelled jumping up from his seat, "Leave him alone!"

"Mrs. Smith control your client!"

"Jack, _sit_ down," Aster hissed yanking Jack back down onto the bench.

Jack glared at Aster and then the whole courtroom was tossed into utter chaos.

Mr. Backster reiterated to Gale that Jack never tried to leave so it couldn't be considered kidnapping.

"Even if he never tried to leave they still beat him!" Gale yelled.

Pitch snickered, "Well someone had to teach the brat some manners."

Jack glared at Pitch and momentarily forgetting his fear of Pitch yelled, "Shut up you psycho."

Judge Harman who had been trying to get order in the court for a least ten minutes now banged his gravel down hard and everyone jumped and quieted down. Aster kept a tight grip on Jack's arm because he looked like he wanted to attack Mr. Backster.

Pitch looked back at Jack, but since Jack wasn't looking at him he didn't see the death glare Pitch gave him. Aster did though and returned it with a hard glare of his own, unconsciously tightening his grip on Jack's arm.

"Aster," Jack whimpered, "you're hurting me."

Aster's head snapped away from Pitch and to Jack, and, once he saw how hard he was gripping Jack's arm, immediately loosened his grip.

"Sorry Jackie," Aster whispered before focusing back on what was going on at court.

"Are we all done now?" Judge Harman snapped, annoyed that it had taken him this long to get everyone to settle down, and after seeing that everyone had indeed settled down he continued, "Mr. Backster do you have any more questions for Mr. Storm?"

"No your honor," Mr. Backster said walking back to his seat.

"You may step down then," Judge Harman said to Gale before addressing the court, "We have one more witness left, the defendant, and anyone who has already testified and wishes to leave may," Judge Harman said looking over toward Jack and Gale, but when neither of them got up he continued, "No one then? Alright then."

Pitch was called to the stand and sworn in and then the same process began again expect this time Mr. Backster got to question the witness first.

"What were you originally put in jail for?" Mr. Backster asked.

"For killing a cop, even though I wasn't the one who killed him. It was a friend of mine that did it."  
"And you were recently acquitted for that correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"What would you do with your free time if you were able to stay a free man?"

"I would get a job, settle down somewhere, and try to reconnect with my family," Pitch said finishing the last part of the statement with a grin at Jack. He received glares from Ana, Aster, North, Sandy, and Gale when Jack shrunk back.

"No more questions," Mr. Backster said sitting down.

DA Lynn Smith knew what Mr. Backster had been trying to do. He had been trying to paint a picture for the jury that Pitch was really a good guy and that if he was given a chance he would start over and try to live a normal life. Lynn also knew that was about as far from the truth as you could get.

"Let's talk about why we are here today," Lynn said as she walked towards Pitch, "You were arrested for the kidnapping and abuse of your nephew and his two half-siblings. Now if you wanted to start a normal life and reconnect with your family why would you do something like that?"  
"He could have walked out the door at anytime," Pitch responded.

"Alright then what about the abuse, if you wanted to grow close to him why did you abuse him?" Lynn asked, annoyed that Pitch kept pushing the blame off him.

"The kid needed some discipline," Pitch said shrugging.

"How about when the police showed up, you held a gun to him did you not?"  
"I was just trying to get the police to listen to me and to explain that it was all a misunderstanding."

Lynn sighed knowing that any question she asked Pitch would find a way to twist it around, "No further questions," she said as she sat down.

Judge Harman looked at the jury before announcing, "We shall reconvene tomorrow to hear the verdict. Court is adjourned until tomorrow at 9."

People started getting up and leaving but Jack stayed glued to his seat.

"Jack," Ana said softly and when she got no response she gently touched his arm.

Jack snapped out of his daydream with a gasp and jump looking frightened before he realized where he was.

"Jack it's time to go home now," North said. Jack nodded and stood up. Pitch who was being escorted out spoke up.

"See you tomorrow Jackie," He said with a grin. Aster turned around and looked like he wanted to throttle Pitch but North stopped him.

"Let's go," North said pushing Aster and Jack toward the rest of the group who were almost out the door.

The car ride home was silent and when they reached Jack's house Gale got out and told Jack that he would text him later.

Ana, Sandy, North, and Aster climbed out of the car and had nearly walked inside the house before they realized Jack was still in the car.

"I got him," Aster said as he walked back towards the car, he heard the door open and close and assumed that the others had gone back inside. Walking up to the car door he opened it and looked down at Jack.

"Jack we're home," Aster said when he got no response from Jack he bent down and looked at Jack. He was paler than normal and was breathing fast and his eyes were glazed over, almost like he was stuck in a dream, or a nightmare. Aster reached out and touched Jack's shoulder expecting Jack to be startled but not to lash out like he did.

When Aster's hand touched Jack's shoulder he was jolted out of his flashback and lashed out at Aster, almost kicking him in the stomach while trying to get farther away from him. His progress was hindered by the still buckled seatbelt around him.

"Please don't hit me I'm sorry," Jack said all in one breath.

"Jack," Aster said trying to calm him down and trying to dodge his feet, "Jack calm down it's just me!" Aster gave up on trying to get Jack to calm down so he reached for the seatbelt buckle and released it so Jack wouldn't choke himself on it.

As soon as the seatbelt released Jack scrambled to the other side of the car as far away from Aster as he could and then buried his head in his knees. Aster looked at Jack for a moment before climbing into the car beside him.

"Jack," Aster said touching his arm lightly Jack flinched but did not react as badly as he did before, "Jack c'mon let's go inside."

Jack just shook his head no, "He's going to go free."

Aster looked confused for a moment before he figured out what Jack was talking about, "Jack there is no way that Pitch is going to go free."

"But-"

"No buts okay. Look the evidence we have against him should be enough to send him to prison and he isn't ever going to bother you again."

"Promise?"

"Yes Frostbite I promise, now can we go inside it's freezing out here?"

"Yeah okay," Jack said as he unfolded his legs and opened the car door. Aster and him walked towards the front door. When Aster opened the door he turned back to Jack.

"Hey Jack?"  
"Yeah Bunny?"  
"Next time you decide to go crazy can you give me a little warning so I can buy some shin guards or something."

"Aww did the little Bunny get hurt?" Jack teased.

"I'm giving you a ten second head start," Aster said shutting the front door, "and then I tickle you into taking that back."

"You wouldn't," Jack said.

"Five, four, three," Aster started counting.

"Bye Bunny," Jack said laughing running around the corner.

Aster smiled and shook his head at Jack thinking he could outrun him.

"One, Frostbite here I come," Aster called out and went to go find Jack.

**Yeah okay, so I'll update soon. Review and let me know what you thought!**

**-Chris**


End file.
